


Too Smart For Your Own Good

by UnidentifiedAnon



Category: Marvel Comics Universe
Genre: Badass Reader, F/M, Flirting, Kisses, Kissing, Makeouts, Mutant Reader, Teasing, confident reader, flirty reader, kiss, slow build I guess?, this is my first published fic so let me know if I'm doing anything wrong here, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnidentifiedAnon/pseuds/UnidentifiedAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the somewhat troublesome mutant daughter of Doctor Reed Richards (known to the rest of the world as Mister Fantastic). After a rather bad incident you're sent to live with your godfather and his "friends" to get you whipped into superhero shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Too Flirty For The Flameboy

You woke up bleary eyed and with a slight ache in your body. You could hear people talking - 3 to be exact (one soft female voice, a deep gravely male voice, and a shouting male voice) - machines beeped beside you, and the tv droned on about an attack in London. You moved to sit up only to be tugged back down.  
You scowled down at the handcuffs that were securing your left wrist to the hospital bed and began banging them against the edge in an attempt to break them. 

"I wouldn't do that - might break that pretty little wrist of yours." Came a male voice from your right. You glanced over to see Johnny Storm peering over a newspaper at you. 

You smirked, "didn't realize you were so kinky, Storm. It's Storm right? Sue's brother?"

He ignored your knowledge of his name and his eyes roamed over you slowly, "maybe if you stick around I can show you just how kinky I can get."

By now he'd dropped the paper and was sitting on the bed next to you, tracing the neckline of your hospital gown and tugging at it; you almost let out a breathy sigh but then the door burst open.

Reed Richards walked in quickly followed by Sue Storm and Ben Grimm.

Johnny made no move as if the three other parts of the team hadn't just strode into the room. 

Johnny gave you a slow wink, "when you're all patched up whatdaya say to a night of p-"

"Get. Away. From. Her. Now." Reed interrupted, his voice alone betraying his rage. 

Johnny pulled away with his hands up - Reed was normally a very levelheaded man and therefore the last person he wanted to piss off. 

You gave a frustrated sigh and cut the angry man a glare, "I'm a grown woman dad!"

...

"Wait did you just say DAD?" Johnny asked shocked.

You ignored him smiling at Ben and screeching, "UNCLE BEN!!!"

Ben gave a smile and walked over then, gently as he could, hugged you, "How ya doin Brains?"

You gave a happy sigh, "A little sore, not gonna lie. How's aunt Alicia? And the baby? Oh hey Sue long time no-"

"Uncle Ben? Brains? Alicia? Baby? Sue? Who the hell are you?" Johnny interrupted.

"First off it's very rude to interrupt people. Maybe I'll teach you some manners later when it's just the two of us." You winked.

"That is most certainly not happening." Your dad said loudly.

"My name is y/n Richards, everyone usually calls me Brains though because of my mutation." You continue, ignoring your father.

Johnny just stared at you.

Sue rolled her eyes, "he's a bit slow on the uptake just give him a minute. Also I missed you at the wedding! I was one bridesmaid short!"

To be honest, you loved Sue. She was like an older sister to you and she made your dad happy (and as long as he was happy he was off of your back.), some might find your relationship weird but it worked for you.

Before you could answer, Johnny piped up, "wait, how old are you?"

You smirked as he paled and noted the light sheen of nervous sweat on his forehead, "I'm legal. My mutation rapidly aged me into maturity and I'll most likely stay this way until I kick the bucket." 

Johnny visibly relaxed then tensed up again, "wait, are you like my niece or something then?" 

You rolled your eyes, it's a good thing he was hot. "No, your sister is just married to my dad. My mom runs in a COMPLETELY different circle."

He sighed then cockily winked, "good. Because I can't wait to get you out of that bed and into min-"

"Ok everybody out! Now! Y/n and I need to have a serious talk and if you don't get your flaming ass out of here Johnny I'll be doing something we'll both regret."

Ben shuffled out of the room, followed by Sue who dragged Johnny away by the back of his hoodie.

You gave a flirty wave, "bye Johnnyboy."

You saw Johnny visibly gulp at the nickname before your dad slammed the door in his face.

Your dad turned to you with a calm anger radiating off of him, "let's talk about London."


	2. A Father Daughter Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sadness in this one

"It was an accident!" You said quickly.

"You broke the clock tower and took out a quarter of Buckingham Palace!" Your father exclaimed, pacing the room.

"I was just trying to help." You muttered.

"It was a protest gone wrong and you should've let the authorities handle it!" He replied. 

"The authorities aren't equipped to handle malicious mutants, you and I both know that. The rest of my team was trapped underground - they weren't moving fast enough so i had to take action. Between the one mutant blowing up everything in sight and the other about to bust out some nuclear radiation that would've made Chernobyl look like a freaking playground, the bastards needed to go down so i took them down."

"You were reckless! You shouldn't have left your team to begin with! 8 people are dead because you weren't thinking about anything but winning. 8 INNOCENT PEOPLE." He raged at you. 

Your eyes prickled with tears; Eight people. Eight. People. You blinked back the tears, unwilling to let him see you cry, "I-I didn't mean to ... I-I'm s-sorry."

"Tell that to their families." Your father snapped, he heaved a sigh and sat down.

"I'll be gone by morning, I have to get back to the school. If I'm not kicked out I'm sure to be in trouble with mom and Professor X. I'll make sure-" 

"You won't be going back to school." Your father interrupted. 

"Wait, what?" You panicked; you didn't exactly like attending Xavier's but at least there you weren't considered a freak (and though you didn't need the normal classwork because of your mutation, everyone could most definitely agree that you needed the training the school offered the "gifted",), "You can't make me come back here! You know how the people -"

"Your mother and I have discussed it," He cut you off, "you're moving back to the city."

"So i have to work with you?" You asked, screaming internally. Your father knew next to nothing about how your mutation worked. 

"Not exactly." He replied.

You let out a sigh of relief, but then tensed back up. If you weren't going back to school and you weren't staying with your dad, where were they going to send you now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented, left kudos, and read the first chapter! I'm really excited and I hope you are too! Please feel free to comment - I'd love to know what you think but I'm also new here and I'd love to get to know you!
> 
> Chapter 3 is nearly halfway finished!


	3. New People New Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is much happier.

"I can't believe he's doing this to you, kid." Ben said disappointedly as you, him, and Johnny ascended the front steps of the tower. 

Sue was still trying to get your father calmed down enough to send you back to the school and you knew if anyone could get through to him it'd be her. But until that time came, you had to stick it out in a new level of hell, which was where Ben and Johnny were taking you.

Apparently they'd volunteered to escort you to your new place of "business", Johnny said it was because he wasn't going to miss the chance to take you home (he tossed in a flirty wink to which you replied, "you've at least gotta take a girl out first, Storm.") and Ben claimed he was tagging along to protect you from "that flaming idiot". But you knew they were both here just to make sure you didn't make a run for it. You saw plenty of opportunities and honestly it wouldn't have been that hard for you, but you knew it was better to face the music until Sue could work her magic.

"I still can't believe Reed has a kid, like how did that even happen?" Johnny asked.

"Sexual intercourse." You stated bluntly as Ben roared with laughter and you all entered the elevator. 

You pressed the lit up A button and the elevator started going up. The ride was quiet then you bit your lip as the doors slid open.

You were instantly brought face to face with Tony Stark. 

Tony smiled widely, "Y/n! My sugarplum, you're late! How's my favorite goddaughter?!" 

...

After Tony had pulled you in a hug and spun you around a few times all while talking about how he felt neglected ever since you left since your last stay, he led you out of the hallway and into the common room; there was a large TV, floor to ceiling windows showing off the glorious view, a stocked bar, and tons of seating, which was filled with people you'd only read about and seen on TV. 

The Avengers stared at you, interested as to why two Fantastic Four members had shown up on their doorstep with a civilian, Ben and Johnny just gave everyone their hello's then continued to stand there awkwardly as you turned to your godfather.

"Sorry to stop by unannounced, dad probably didn't check to see if you were having company." You commented, refraining yourself from attempting to grab a certain hammer.

"No, he called. I wanted to make sure you got familiarized with your new roomies and trainers so I assembled the team." Tony replied.

Your eyes widened, "what?! Dad said I was just coming to stay and help in the lab and get trained by you. What's going on?" 

"I'm gonna kill Reed." Tony said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Unfortunately sugarplum, I'm not the expert when it comes to genetic super powers and mutations. But some of them are and they're more than capable than handling your training between all of them."

"Let me get this straight, my dad and you thought it would be wise to leave me in the capable hands of-" you point to each Avenger accordingly, "Ultimate Frisbee," Steve, "Miss I-Can-Kill-You-With-My-Thighs", Natasha, "The Green Gummy Bear", Bruce, "Bob the Builder", Thor, "Robin Hood", Clint, "The Parrot," Sam, "The One That Keeps You Out Of Trouble," Rhodey, "River Tam," Wanda, "JARVIS: Attack On Titan Edition," Vision, "and Mr Fast-And-Furious," Pietro. 

"I'm putting those in the nickname book!" Tony said giddily.

"You have a book? He has a book?" Steve said, looking between you and Tony.

"Of course he has a book, he's isn't a billionaire for nothing. Plus I got it for him for Christmas and therefore he has to use it." You said in a 'duh' voice.

"Wait, is this your kid or something, Stark?" Clint asked. 

"They think we're related? How could they come to that conclusion? I'm too much better looking than you are. I'm almost insulted." You commented wryly.

Tony let out a snort and turned to the team, "no unfortunately she is not my daughter, my dear Katniss, she's my goddaughter. I tried to adopt her but Richards is such a selfish bastard."

"Wait, Richards? As in Reed Richards?" Bruce asked, with a raised eyebrow.

You bit back a groan; you liked Bruce but you weren't really up for talking about your father at the moment, so you just tried to smile and nod.

Sensing your discomfort, Bruce gave an understanding smile and said, "ok."

"Wait, we're missing two other-" Nat started.

"I don't freaking believe it!" Came a sudden shout from the opening that led to the kitchen.

You spun around and your eyes met a familiar green pair with a mischievous glint in them. 

Your face split into a grin, "Loco?"

"In the flesh Coco Puff!" He said, spreading his arms out.

"Um, his name is Loki," Tony said with confusion.

"It was definitely LOCO in Las Vegas Summer 2005." You snickered.

"You two know each other?" Steve asked the question on everyone's mind. 

You smirked, "are you kidding? I took this guy to his first strip club." You winked at the now blushing American icon, "you're next, my dear Captain."

Loki grinned manically, "I'll pay for his first lap dance if I can video it."

"You got -" you started.

"Where's Bucky? I told him to be here." Steve asked, changing the subject.

The elevator dinged just as you said, "who the hell is Bucky?"

A man with long, shaggy dark brown hair and eyes a girl could drown herself in stepped out, he threw you a smirk, "how many times have you been asked that now, Stevie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making Loki your best friend because he's an adorable fluffmuffin and I firmly believe he would be one of the greatest besties. Also, two chapters in one day! Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!


	4. A Metal Arm And A New Roomate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiring a certain Super Soldier's arm and giving out cuddly hugs.

The man wore red basketball shorts with a white sweat-soaked t-shirt which clung to his torso nicely, then you noticed his hands were wrapped from boxing. Well one of his hands; his left arm and hand were made entirely out of metal and you found it incredibly attractive.

You bit your lip and raised your eyebrows, "damn, just looking at that arm-"

"And i thought I was kinky." Loki whispered back.

"Hey it wasn't like I was expecting to get a metal arm kink; look at it! Just imagining the things he could do to-" you muttered,

"You're making me a little self-conscious over here, babe." Johnny cut in with sarcasm. 

"We'll always have the handcuffs, Johnnyboy." You whispered back as seductively as possible. 

You turned back to the rest of the room as Johnny failed at his attempt to bite back a moan. 

"Where the hell were you, Barnes? Never mind, it doesn't matter! You gotta meet the new recruit!" Natasha said, dragging you towards the metal-armed stranger (you could already feel her becoming like your older sister), "this is y/n Richards, daughter of Reed Richards, also Stark's goddaughter. Y/n, this is Bucky Bar-"

"Jack Frost." You said immediately, realizing who he was.

The former assassin eyebrow's shot up, and the corners of his mouth quirked up, "haven't heard that one yet."

"That is so going into the book." you heard Tony mutter.

You took the soldier's metal hand in your own and he gave you a slightly alarmed look, but you ignored it saying, "thank you for your service Mr. Barnes."

And you meant it; everyone who'd ever taken a history class knew who James Buchanan Barnes was and the sacrifices he'd made for his country. 

You didn't see the flash of disappointment in his eyes when you let go of his hand.

Tony coughed, "as much fun as this little gathering has been, its gotta come to a close. You've got to get moved in, I've gotta get your blood samples to study, and I'm sure Rocky and Sparky have their own science to do ... or something."

You nodded and turned pulling Ben in for a hug.

"We'll get ya out soon enough, kid. Just behave while we're workin' on him. And call me if you need anything, I'll be ready to clobber someone whenever you need me." Ben said.

"I will." You could take care of yourself but Ben's overprotective-uncle-attitude just warmed your heart too much for you to tell him so.

You turned to Johnny, holding out your hand, "I guess the game is over, Stor-"

Johnny grabbed your hand and spun you into his arms, whispering, "oh Sweet Thing, this game is far from over."

He nipped your ear lightly, then spun you out. Luckily Loki caught you before you could spin out of control. You saw Tony giving Johnny's back a glare as he and Ben stepped back into the elevator; but you didn't notice the death-stare a certain metal-armed-super-soldier-assassin was giving Johnny as the doors slid shut.

After Ben and Johnny left, the room began to empty out leaving only Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Loki, and yourself. 

"So, can I get one of you hotties to show me to my room or do i have to find it myself?" you asked, throwing Natasha a flirty look as a bonus.

Natasha held in a snort as Tony said, "I didn't have time to build a new floor, so you'll stay in someone's apartment until I finish building an extra floor for you."

"Ooh!" Loki made a sound of delight (everyone seemed surprised to hear this come out of the mischief maker), "you can stay with me! Thor's usually with Jane or on Asgard anyway."

You began to squeal in excitement but Steve cut you off, "ma'am, I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea."

"What? Why?" You ask, confused.

"He's still under investigation by SHIELD-" Natasha started.

Loki heaved a sigh of annoyance.

"-And there's still that thing that happened in New York." Natasha continued. 

"First off, that was you in New York?" you turned to Loki.

He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed in embarrassment, "well- ... I, um ... in my defense I was brainwashed ... its a long- uh, ahem- stor-"

You punched him in the arm, "i can't believe you didn't invite me, you jerk. Not only did it look like tons of fun but I could've easily brought you down from whatever brainwashed acid trip you were on. Then we could've made a pillow fort and eaten cotton candy until we couldn't move!" 

Loki looked ashamed, "I'm sorry."

You hugged him and brought his head to your shoulder, while petting his hair you looked at the others, who all had looks of shock on their faces, "and secondly, I trust this guy with my life! You wouldn't believe how many times he had to save my ass when I took a trip to Asia in 2008 - he took a bullet for me, literally!" 

Tony sighed, "I get it kid, I do. Y'know, actually I don't - I have no idea how you manage to reduce Rock Of Ages here to a puppy. But I do know that I don't trust him; I'd rather you bunk with Miss America."

"But he only has two rooms and the other is occupied by the Wiener Soldier." Loki whined, with his arms still hugging you and his head still resting on your shoulder. 

"Fine; Frosty, you're rooming with Thor's evil twin brother, Steve, you'll be rooming with my precious sugarplum." Tony declared, leaving no room for argument. 

"Fiiiiiiiine." You groaned, "I still don't know where to- EEEEP!"

Loki flung you over his shoulder and picked up your backpack that held your things, "I'll take you."

"No hanky panky! Not in my tower!" Tony said as Loki started walking out. 

"Its a good thing there are locks," You laughed, then gave Steve a flirty wink, "and don't think I've forgotten about that lap dance, Captain!"

"I'm removing every lock on every door in this tower," Tony muttered. 

"They're just friends, Stark." Natasha said, walking out of the room. 

Bucky turned to a blushing Steve with raised eyebrows, "whats this I hear about a lap dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I'd love to get to know ya and know what ya think! Next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> Also, about the whole Loki being brainwashed thing? It's a fan-theory that I love (and actually incredibly possible) that I saw on tumblr and it basically shows several examples that Loki could've been under the scepter's influence the whole time.


	5. Absolutely Warped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in and sparring. Some angst?

Your floor was nice and had an open feel to it, there were floor to ceiling windows in all the rooms (giving perfect views of the city) and everything had a surprisingly homey feel to it. The main room had a plush couch with two recliners, a coffee table, and a nicely sized tv (you refrained from sprinting over to the gaming console and begin playing). The kitchen was nice and clean, all the appliances were stainless steel but the counter tops were made of a nice, dark butcher block, there was an island in the middle with some bar stools parked at the edge and a small breakfast nook off to the side where the perfect view continued.

Loki carried you through a set of French doors and set you down in your new room. The walls were turquoise while the trim was a deep red, the big bed had a ruffled deep red comforter set with turquoise accent pillows and a white end table on each side, the closet was a huge walk-in and you knew you'd never in your lifetime have enough clothing to fill it, there was an ornately carved white desk with a matching fluffy desk chair. The colors in the adjoining bathroom matched those in the room and you tried to ignore the large and inviting bath tub.

"Let me help you unpack so we can hang out." Loki said, already unzipping your suitcase.

You barely had to do anything seeing as Loki used his magic mostly and manage to put everything just the way you liked it (he knew you all too well), you were making popcorn while Loki picked out a movie when a voice spoke down to you from the ceiling.

"Miss Richards, Mr. Stark requests your presence in the lab as soon as possible." JARVIS said.

"Whhhyyyy?" You groaned as Loki gave a pout.

"Blood samples, Miss." JARVIS replied, "And Mr. Rogers would like to see you right now, Mr. Laufeyson."

"You can tell the overly patriotic man child to shove it." Loki growled back.

After a minute JARVIS said, "Mr. Rogers said he will send Agent Barton and Dr. Banner to retrieve you if need be."

Loki's skin flashed blue and he stood, "we should see what they need."

"Ok," you said, ruffling his hair and dragging him back to the elevator, "the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can have our movie night."

...

"Thanks for the blood, kiddo." Tony said, putting a Lilo & Stitch band aid over the little bleeding hole on your arm.

"Just don't drink it. And no blood sacrifices." You said, moving off of the lab table.

"I make no promises." Tony laughed, "Also, the rest of the team wants to see you in Training Room 3; JARVIS will direct you there."

"You're not coming?" You asked, raising a brow.

"I already know what's gonna go down. You got this." Tony said.

You narrowed your eyes at his odd answer, but continued out of the lab.

...

You walked into the training room humming Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down and looked around. The room was filled with sparring mats and areas, sparring equipment, what looked like a bullet proof glass box, there was a wall filled with various types of training knives, swords, and staffs, there was also a big boxing ring which is where the team stood in a circle. Arguing.

"She doesn't need this, I know her - she's definitely good enough." Loki protested.

"That's what worries me; you *know* her." Clint replied, coldly.

"Who would go against her anyway?" Pietro asked.

The team went quiet in thought so you took this time to cut in.

"Wow, and I thought my parent's fought a lot. Somebody! Throw a vase! It'll be just like Christmas 2001!" you said, then planted your hands on your hips as you were met with silence, "let me guess; you want to test me to see if I'm worthy of joining your little club?"

"Pretty much." Clint shrugged.

"I tried to tell them tha-" Loki started.

"Its ok, Loki. They can have their test." You said simply.

"That was easy," Bucky clapped, "so who's taking her down?"

You narrowed your eyes at the super soldier's implication, but maintained your oblivious-too-innocent act.

"You." Steve said to his best friend.

Bucky flashed you a wide and cocky smile, "can't wait to see you pinned underneath me and moaning - just how I like my lady."

A few of the guys snickered and the others wolf whistled, Natasha, Wanda, and Loki rolled their eyes and Vision looked at the men with disdain as he patted a choking Steve on the back.

"That's enough fellas," Steve coughed out, "Everyone outta the ring except for Bucky and y/n."

Clint clapped Bucky on the shoulder, "do us proud, man. These new recruits are too cocky. Teach her a lesson."

Bucky's eyes didn't leave you as he muttered in reply, "oh I plan to."

The ring emptied out and Bucky did some stretches, "you ready to go, Dollface?"

You picked a piece of dirt off your t-shirt, "ready."

"I'll go easy on ya, wouldn't want you to end up in a hospital bed when there's plenty of room for two in mine." He shot back with a boyish grin.

"Are we gonna talk or are we gonna fight?" you said, not missing a beat.

The soldier's eyes darkened and he launched at you with what you could've sworn was a low growl; you ignored the sudden heat in your stomach that arose at the sound and instead let your instinct take over. Your hands flew out in front of you and time seemed to slow down as you forced the mat beneath his feet to move with your mind. The soldier went falling backward just as his hands grabbed your wrists, pulling you back with him. You landed on him and quickly straddled him, pining his body down with your own and pinning his hands above his head with your own.

Bucky looked absolutely confused, you smirked and leaned down whispering in his ear, "I'm not your lady, got it, _Dollface_?"

You pulled back slightly coming face to face with him and you noted the new change in his eyes; they were dark, but not like they were when he attacked. This was a different kind of dark. A lust-like dark. Your suspicions were confirmed when his eyes flicked to your lips. But you weren't giving in that easy.

You were both pulled out of your staring contest by a loud slow clap, you looked over to see Tony standing proudly in the doorway.

"That's my sugarplum!" He grinned as you stood from your seat on the super soldier.

You felt Bucky's eyes on you as you stepped out of the ring, "I had an easy target."

Tony laughed and high five'd you, "good-"

"What the *hell* was that?" Sam cut in.

"What do you mean?" You asked, playing innocent.

"I never fall. Ever." Came the soldier's cold reply from behind you.

"Unless my history books are wrong, you took quiet a fall back in the war." You shot back.

The room went silent. Steve gave you a look of absolute horror, and everyone else covered their mouths in shock; even Tony and Loki. But suddenly there was a booming laugh that echoed around the room, you turned to see Bucky on the floor, clutching his sides and wiping tears from his eyes. 'he has a good laugh', you thought then mentally slapped yourself.

"Is he having a psychotic break?" Nat whispered to Sam who just looked at a loss for words.

Steve climbed into the ring and knelt by his friend, he shook the laughing soldier and raised his voice in concern, "Bucky? Can you hear me? Do you remember what year it is? Do you remember who you are? Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, I'm your best friend Steve-"

"I did fall!" Bucky said, letting out another burst of laughter.

"Great, Richard's kid is here one day and she already broke one of America's greatest heroes of all time." Clint muttered.

Bucky's laughter had subsided and he was looking at you with a glint in his eyes, "I haven't laughed that hard since the 40s."

"So he's not suffering a psychotic break?" Natasha said, directing the question towards Steve.

Steve smiled, "no, just a morbid sense of humor ... but I would like to know what that was miss Richards ..."

Tony put an arm around you protectively, "Y/n here is a Warper."

"A what?" Rhodey asked.

"A Warper." You repeated, "I was born with access to 30% of my brainpower; along with being able to control my age, rate of aging, appearance, and a record breaking IQ, I can Warp Reality, bend it to my will."

"So you can like, make the world change completely if you want?" Steve asked.

You laughed, "no. Well I guess I could but it would probably kill me - even just making things transition from my mind into appearing in the world in front of me drains me almost completely. I usually bend whatever is around me; like the mat, I shifted it which caused Mr. Barnes to fall."

"So you can move things?" Pietro asked, unimpressed.

Before you could say anything Tony pulled a metal bolt from his pocket, showed it to the team then slipped it into your hand.

You nodded, knowing exactly what he wanted you to do. You close your fist around the piece of metal and it immediately began to reshape. You threw the piece at the Speedster and he barely dodged it, the piece was now a throwing star and was lodged in the wall along with a few strands of Pietro's hair.

Pietro cursed in his mother tongue and rubbed his hair in irritation.

"I thought you could use a trim." You said nonchalantly, "can I go now, I've had quiet the day and I _did_ just get out of the hospital."

"Of cour-" Wanda started.

"We need to see your combat skills. Without the use of powers." Thor boomed.

A groan came from Loki, "Really? By Odin's beard!"

You sighed, "Ok, you ready to go another round Mr. Barnes?"

The wide grin on his face answered your question and you climbed back into the ring.

Steve stepped out, "no powers, just combat skills. And ... GO!"

You rushed at him, but he was expecting you; he blocked your attack and knocked you to the ground. You swept his legs out from under him, causing him to land flat on his back but as soon as you regained your footing he grabbed your ankle causing you to go down again.

Bucky straddled you and gave you a predatory look, "I was right."

You squirmed, "what?"

"You do look good like this." He said in a husky voice.

Anger flashed through you but you got an idea. You suddenly thrust upwards, rubbing against the Super-soldier's "Little Soldier".

Bucky's mouth dropped open in surprise and his gripped loosened. Not much, but enough. You flipped him over so you were on top.

Bucky recovered from his shock and smiling he let his eyes roam over you in this new position, "you look good on top of me too, though."

You gave a light teasing thrust down on him as revenge for the comment, "I know."

Bucky let out an almost inaudible moan and tried to wriggle out of your hold, but that only made him rub against you more.

You leaned in closer to his lips and he raised his head to try and make his lips meet yours. You leaned in to where your lips were an inch from meeting his and licked your lips. Bucky's eyes slid closed ... And as quickly as you were there, you were gone, standing quickly and stepping out of the ring.

"It's been a pleasure sparring with you, Mr. Barnes." you said, not even sparing a glance over your shoulder.

"Backatchya." Bucky said awkwardly from behind you.

Thankfully, you'd been subtle enough with your little "game" that it had just looked like really intense fighting to the rest of the team.

You stepped up to Steve, "can I go _now_?"

"Of course; we'll let you know who your training partners will be in the morning." Steve said.

Loki seemed to have noticed your slight change in mood as your shoulders slumped in exhaustion, he stepped up to your side and wrapped an arm around your waist as if to shield you from exhaustion, "C'mon love, we've got a movie night to finish and you deserve a hot bath after having to deal with these neanderthals."

You laughed, he always had a way of doing that to you; making you laugh, "you're right. Maybe I'll let you join me if you're nice." You wriggled your eyebrows suggestively.

"In that case, I'll be the best behaved little boy you've ever met," Loki laughed, leading you out of the training room; you felt eyes on you as you left. You didn't have to turn to know it was Bucky.

Once you were down the hall, you heard Clint start yelling, Loki and you couldn't contain you're laughter as he went off on a rant.

"What the hell, Barnes?! You had one job! ONE JOB!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit long, hope it was worth the wait! Please comment, I'd love to get to know you and know what you think! Also, I don't plan on there being a love triangle with Loki or anything like that; I just like the idea of being such good friends with Loki that you two can flirt shamelessly and do anything together without being romantically attatched or anything.


	6. She's Definitely Distracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky can't help but be distracted by her. (This chapter is following Bucky's POV)

James Buchanan Barnes was used to getting what he wanted. Not by threats or lies but with his charm; he was very charming and he prided himself on that. Everyone thought he'd be angry and broody for the rest of his days after his stint as The Winter Soldier so you can imagine the shock on their faces when they saw him charm a SHIELD secretary into giving him all the existing files on himself. Bucky could even charm his own teammates into doing just about anything, but his charm worked best on undercover missions. Bucky would often come back from these missions with lipstick stains on his face or clothes seeing as he worked best with the ladies - it was fun for both him and the target he was working ... So long as she didn't see his left arm. Women tend to run away from metal-armed assassins, no matter how charming.

This was why the new girl was becoming a big problem for the man that had shaped history.

She wasn't even bothered by his charm or flirtations, that in itself was enough to bruise his ego. But then she also had to throw back flirty comments and sass; she was beating him at his own game and he couldn't decide if he liked it or not.

Bucky sighed and shifted in his seat; he and the rest of the Avengers were all strewn across the main common room watching a movie. But by now he didn't even know what was going on in the movie - his mind was full of thoughts of _her_.

He didn't understand her and that frustrated him to no end. From the moment he met her and she shook his _metal hand_ he was utterly perplexed. Then she had to go and thank him for his service - no one had said that to him before, then again no one had called him Jack Frost before either. He hated the absence of her small hand in his metal one, he just barely manage to take his eyes off of her and he loved that she called him 'Mr Barnes'; not 'Sargent Barnes' or 'Barnes' or 'Buckaroo', but 'Mr Barnes - like he was a distinguished gentlemen or something.

But then he saw her with Johnny and he felt a twist of anger, he almost killed Johnny when he saw the man nip her ear. Luckily it was quick and then you were in Loki's arms. What the hell was that even about?

Bucky risked a glance in her direction. Y/n and Loki were cuddling and seeing who could catch the most popcorn in their mouth, she'd let out a laugh whenever she hit the mischief-maker's face. Bucky wished he was in the Asgardian's place right now; making her laugh and smile, _holding_ her...

His mind skipped back to that first day again, when she was being tested. Being pinned by her had made the teasing from the rest of the guys well worth it. Every time he closed his eyes, he was back there; her smirking down at him, y/h/c hair tickling his face, her minty breath hot against his skin as she licked her lips leaning into him - he was so sure she was going to kiss him, but then she was gone and the warmth of her body ripped away with her. What he'd do to feel her against him like that, pushing against him; _goodness_ , he'd give her the world if she'd just do that one more time...

"You okay, Buck?" Steve said from his right, cutting into his thoughts.

Bucky's ears became slightly pink as he realized he'd just let out a moan, "um, yeah. Just need to go to bed is all, pal."

It wasn't a complete lie, he did need to go to bed; just not in his own.

...

Today was the day the newest recruits (Vision, Wanda, Pietro, Loki, and Y/N) were to choose their default weapon of choice.

Sam, Natasha, and Bucky were sharpening blades and cleaning guns in the armory when the recruits filed into the room. Bucky didn't even spare a glance up at the group from his seated position as he put his gun back together, he couldn't let himself be distracted by her today.

Natasha was the first to speak, "ok, so this is the armory-"

"You should call it The Toy Box instead." Y/n muttered and Bucky couldn't help the way the corners of his lips quirked up slightly.

"-and while we don't want you to become dependent on your weapon, you should take any and every advantage you can get in battle." Natasha continued, "you've got two hours to figure out what weapon suits you, knock yourselves out and don't die."

The group quickly dispersed, staring at the array of weapons in wonder.

...

Wanda had quickly chosen a set of throwing knives, she could tell where her target was going to be seeing as she could read minds and her aim was good. Vision enjoyed the simplicity of the crossbows surprisingly. Pietro's face lit up when he picked up a set of two Katanas and started doing some simple moves Natasha taught him, he was like a blur and everyone was pretty sure he'd be able to deflect bullets with speed like that. Loki found an extendable staff with stunning capabilities (he claimed it was a "complete accident" that he happened to shock Sam on the ass. The veteran moved across the room muttering something about how he "didn't sign up for all these aliens and shit").

Bucky was thoroughly impressed with all of there choices. Except for y/n, who he couldn't seem to find.

"Where's y/l/n?" Bucky asked, looking around as panic grew in his stomach. 'What if she hurt herself? There's a lot of sharp instruments in here, oh no she's probably bleeding out in here somewhere.' Bucky thought, looking around frantically still.

"Last i saw her, she was heading towards the back wall. Want me to go get her?" Loki said.

"No, I got it." Bucky said a little too quickly, sprinting off before anyone could question him. He'd long stopped trying not to be distracted by her, he could even smell the sweet scent of her perfume every time she was remotely near him and he'd be lying if he said it didn't drive him wild.

Bucky found her staring intently at the weapons mounted on the wall, he stopped and hid behind a display of knives, taking a second to admire her figure from a distance. She was beautiful even in just the white graphic t-shirt, jean shorts, and sneakers she wore. Her face put him in a trance, her delicate nose, slightly rose tinted cheek, her sharp and shining e/c eyes, and those full lips...

Apparently he leaned around the display a little to much because it crashed to the ground with a loud clang. Bucky looked up in time to see her whip her head around, she smirked as though she knew exactly what he had been up to.

"I tripped." Bucky said, 'nice save, Buck.'

"I can see that," Y/n said, her smirk widening, "you sure are klutzy for an assassin. Did you have to bribe your teachers to graduate from Assassin Academy or something? Or did you just get by with your devilishly good looks?"

Bucky smirked, "you think I look good?"

Y/n pulled him to her by his collar and he was putty in her hands.

"So what if I do, soldier?" She whispered.

"Uh, anyway, did you find anything? Time's about up." Bucky said gulping and changing the subject.

"Yeah, I think so." Y/n said, deciding to let him out of her grasp and holding up a red bag filled with different types of traps and bombs.

"Good choice." He said, although somewhat scared for his life, "we should head back..."

Bucky walked y/n back to the main area, ignoring how close she was to him.

'Close enough to touch...' Bucky thought, eyeing her lips.

Natasha looked at the recruits and their new weapons, "Ok, so you'll be working with us to learn the ins and outs of your new tools of the trade. Pietro and Loki, you'll be with me, Vision and Wanda, you'll be with Sam, and y/n you'll be with Bucky. Ok, lets get to work!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do this chapter from Bucky's POV, it won't happen very often but there will be a few chapters set from his POV. Let me know what you guys think! I'd love to get to know ya!


	7. Towel's Are Unacceptable Attire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a bit short!

"Wrong." Bucky said, eyes roaming over your figure.

"Wrong? How is this wrong?" You growled. 

"You're legs aren't spread apart enough." Bucky replied. 

"Then why don't you come over here and fix me?" You said, raising an eyebrow.

Bucky bit his lip in contemplation, but nodded. The assassin sunk to his knees in front of you and slowly spread your legs apart. Starting at your feet and working his way up to your thighs, his hands stopping less than an inch below your butt before moving to your other leg. 

"You look good down there." You said, smirking down at the soldier. 

Suddenly you felt a pinch on your inner thigh and gasped. Bucky smirked at your reaction as you scowled down at him. 

"You know, for a supposed superhero and genius, you're a little inexperienced." Bucky said, rising to his feet once more, his hands adjusting your hips. 

"I'm a mutant not an Assassin," You snapped, adjusting your grip on the gun you were holding, "They didn't exactly train me in weaponry at Xavier's."

"Superpower's seem pretty useless if you ask me." Bucky muttered.

"I didn't." You said bluntly.

"Don't get me wrong, I know you guys can't help it bu-" 

You cut him off by pulling the trigger. 

"First off, we're people. Not 'you guys'." You said, turning on him. "Second, we're far from useless. I know a girl who can drain the life out of you just by touching you and a man who can shoot lasers. *Out of his eyes*."

Bucky's mouth hung open as he looked behind you at the target you'd shot, "how'd you get a headshot? You just said you didn't-"

You rolled your eyes, shoved the gun back into his hands and walked out, shouting over your shoulder, "Math, asshole."

...

You wrapped tape around your hands as you got ready to spar with Vision while Loki sat in the corner waiting for his turn patiently. The rest of the team was on a mission somewhere, Loki, Vision, and yourself hadn't been given any details of course so you all decided to head to the training room to wait it out. 

"So when are you gonna tell her?" You asked Vision. 

Vision was actually pretty cool once you got to know him, he was different that was for sure, but you appreciated his bluntness and opinions, he could make some kick ass brownies and he was actually pretty funny (you two often shared math jokes that even Tony and Bruce didn't understand). You'd even gotten him a Survey Corps jacket after you two had marathon'd Attack on Titan (you often heard him humming the theme song). 

"I don't believe I understand the question." Vision replied, bobbing in the air.

"Don't play dumb with me, its so obvious how you feel about Wanda." You said, smiling, "its so cute. You guys are so adorable together. You get all smiley and blushy around her and she's the exact same way!"

"Miss Maximoff just sees me as a friend." Vision said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Even I can see she feels something for you and my nose is in a book half the time." Loki commented.

"And she flirts with you! I never see her flirt with anyone!" You exclaimed. 

"Let's just spar." Vision said, and if he could blush you were sure he would've been. 

"Ok, but this ain't over." You said, getting into your fighting stance.

...

There was a knock on your door as you stepped out of the shower, quickly wrapping yourself in a towel you pulled the door open. 

"Steve! You're back!" You said, pulling him into a tight hug. 

"Um, uh ... yeah." The blond said stiffly, not hugging you back.

You pulled back to look him in the eye but his face was turned toward the ceiling and a deep pink dusted his cheeks. 

"You ok, Steve?" You asked, grabbing his bicep in concern. 

"Yup. Peachy." Steve said quickly. 

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" You asked. Even though you knew perfectly well as to why.

"Just don't want to offend y-" Steve started. 

But the elevator dinged and Loki and Bucky walked into the room. 

Steve's head snapped in their direction and he moved over your door frame as if to block the two men from seeing you, "What're you guys doing here?"

"Stark told us to come help you two pack." Loki replied.

"Pack for what?" You asked, stepping halfway out from behind Steve forgetting you were only in a towel. 

"We're going on vacation to-" Bucky stopped as his eyes landed on you. His eyes widened and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. 

You gave him a wink, "see something you li-"

"Malibu. We're going to Malibu for vacation; apparently our ridiculous pet superheroes need some playtime." Loki said, moving past Steve into your room. 

Steve tried to block him off, "At least let her get dressed fir-" 

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Loki cut him off, "come on, dear, let's get you packed so we can blow this Popsicle stand."

You laughed and closed the door behind you. 

...

Loki had you packed and ready to go in four minutes flat and you two rode the elevator down together. 

"So whats going on with you and our two residential super soldiers?" Loki asked casually. 

"What do you mean?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh nothing, just that you're practically throwing yourself at them." Loki snickered.

"Am not!" You said, narrowing your eyes.

"Are too! You were practically naked in front of The Patriot when The Soldier of Winter and I walked in! Speaking of Ye Ol' Metal Arm, I notice how much you flirt with him - and I've never seen him flirt back with a woman like he's been doing with you." 

"I had just stepped out of the shower when Steve knocked so i wrapped myself in a towel instead of answering the door in my birthday suit so excuse me for being decent; Also, Steve is a little too 'golden boy' for me. As for Bucky, its harmless; I flirt with everybody, you know that. Plus its nice to flirt with someone who bites back." You explained. 

"Whatever you say." Loki said stepping out of the elevator.

Everyone stood in the lobby with their luggage as the car pulled up. 

"Its time to party!" Tony shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really busy with some work things but I'm back!


	8. Arrivals and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach fun and overprotective Tony

As soon as you entered the Malibu house you were all greeted with a "what's up bitches?"

You looked over to see Darcy Lewis lounging on the couch, along with Jane Foster, Maria Hill, and Pepper Potts. 

"What's going on, ho?" You shot back without thinking, you covered your mouth in shock and Loki snorted. 

Darcy smiled widely, "I like her." She turned to Jane, "can we keep her?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "I don't need two of you."

"Y/N! How're you? Everything good at school?" Pepper asked, hugging you. 

"Better now that I'm here! But I'm going to need more chocolate or alcohol to discuss school." You said. 

"We'll have a girls night while you're here! Alcohol, chocolate, popcorn, the works!" She laughed.

"Sounds like a plan Peppy." You smiled, then turned to Tony, "Is my room the same or...?"

"Of course! JARVIS put the room on lock-down since the last time you were here, like always." Tony said, smiling proudly. 

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" You said excitedly, you gave him a quick peck on the cheek and sprinted upstairs. 

"Don't get too comfortable! We're *all* going to the beach so put your suit on!" Tony called after you. 

"She has a room here?" Natasha asked shocked.

"Why wouldn't she? She's my sugarplum! She's been spending every summer here since she was born." Tony replied, "now get your suits on, we're going beachin', bitches!"

...

"Can you tie me up?" Wanda asked with her back towards you. 

"Sure." You said, stepping up to tie the back of her bathing suit up. 

The rest of the girls were on your bed waiting, Natasha in a mint green tankini that looked amazing with her red hair, Darcy was adorable in a bright yellow one-piece that had a small built in skirt, Maria's stunning figure was shown off in a floral patterned bikini, Pepper wore a traditional purple once piece but still managed to look like a knock out, Jane looked cute in her red strapless one-piece, and Wanda wore a dress-like turquoise one piece that flowed over her elegantly.

"Let me get changed and then we'll head out." You said, grabbing your suit and rushing to the bathroom. 

A few minutes later you appeared out of the bathroom and all the girl's heads turned to you in unison. You wore a blue and white striped 40s style bikini; the bottoms had a high waist so you could only see about two inches of your stomach and the halter-like top had a peek-a-boo panel that showed off a bit of your cleavage. 

"How do I look?" You asked, spinning. 

"Well if the guys weren't looking before they definitely will be now." Nat smirked. 

"You could turn me. Seriously, lets get married." Darcy said, looking you up and down.

"Please go easy on my brother when you let him down." Wanda said, knowing how much of a flirt her twin was. 

"SHIELD Calendar 2016!" Maria whistled. 

You laughed, "thanks, we better get going though."

You all grabbed your beach bags, threw on your swimsuit cover-ups and headed out the door.

...

They were all shirtless. Every. Single. One. Of. Them. The weather wasn't the only thing that was warm. 

There was a long row of lounge chairs set out on the beach, sitting in each chair was a towel with someone's name embroidered on it. You found yours, took off your cover-up and sat then took in your surroundings. Bruce and Natasha sat in the sand talking and flirting, Pietro and Wanda were involved in a very serious splashing contest with Loki and Vision off to the side as Loki tried to convince Vision to talk to Wanda, Darcy, Clint and Maria were sipping drinks at the bar while discussing aliens, Thor and Jane were making out in a hammock with Jane occasionally letting out a giggle, Steve and Bucky were playing a game of frisbee in the water, Sam and Rhodey were floating in inner tube's away from them just trying to not get hit, and Tony and Pepper were at the other end of the row of chairs; Pepper talking about how everything was almost finished with the Rebuilding New York Project as Tony rubbed her shoulders. 

You laid back, deciding to tan for a bit before hitting the water. Your eyes slid closed as you enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Suddenly the warmth was gone and you peeked open an eye to see a a male figure standing over you. 

"What on earth are you wearing?" Tony asked, arms crossed.

"Uh, a bathing suit." You said, as if it was obvious. 

"Its too revealing. Go change." Tony demanded.

"How is this revealing? Also this is the most modest swimsuit I had in my closet." You said, raising your eyebrows. 

Tony sighed, "Can't you borrow one of Pepper's? Or Darcy's? Or Jane's? Or anyone's?" 

You glared, "No. This is the suit I'm comfortable in and I'm already changed so there's no way I'm going all the way back to the house. Plus all the girls said I looked good."

"That what I'm worried about," Tony groaned, "Fine. Just ... please cover ... that." Tony pointed to your chest area. 

You rolled your eyes, "It's fine, its just a little peek at the goodies."

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT! THAT'S BAD! NO ONE SHOULD BE PEEKING AT ANYONE ELSE'S GOODIES! ESPECIALLY NOT YOURS MY INNOCENT SUGARPLUM" Tony said, panicking. 

Thankfully Pepper chose to put her arms around him right then, "Tony, its ok. She's ok. She can handle herself. 

"but she's my innocent sugarplum

"She is. And you have my permission to use the suit to beat anyone you like if she gets to where she cant handle herself, but until then let's leave her be."

"Fine, but-" Tony started ranting as Pepper led him away, you tossed her a grateful smile.

You resumed your sunbathing and after a few minutes you flipped over onto your stomach to let your back get some sun. 

You were dozing when you heard a loud snap and there was a sharp pain on the back of your upper thigh. 

You gasped, more from the shock than the pain, and flipped over with lightning speed and tackled the person making you both land in the lounge chair to your left. 

Bucky smiled up at you cockily. 

You glared down at him, "did you just snap me with your towel?"

"Maybe." He replied coyly. 

"Women have killed for less." You deadpanned, climbing off of him. 

You were about to walk away when you felt him grab your wrist with his flesh hand, you looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

"I just ... um ... uh ..." Bucky started, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"C'mon, spit it out. I don't have all day." You said.

"I just ... I'm sorry for what I said in the shooting range the other day. About mutants. The last thing I wanted to do was offend you." Bucky said, taking a deep breath and looking up at you. 

You were shocked; you didn't figure him the type to admit when he's wrong, "it's ... it's ok Mr. Barnes. No harm no foul, right?"

"So ... we're good?" Bucky asked. 

You gave him a small smile, "yeah, we're good."

Bucky smiled in relief and let you go, "good."

"Good." You smirked, "but snap me with a towel ever again and I won't be so gentle."

Before he could say anything else you winked and turned, strutting away, adding an extra sway to your hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, please comment i'd love to get to know you and know what you think!


	9. All The Single Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team bonding time leads to some interesting events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend playing the song when you get to that part of this chapter.

There was a sudden knock on your door and you quickly wrapped yourself in a robe before going to answer it. 

 

"Coming!" You said, scrambling to open the door. 

 

"Hey! We were all just abo- why are you in a robe?" Steve asked, blushing. 

 

"I was about to get a shower; you gotta stop catching me like this Stevie otherwise people might get to talking." You winked, "So did you come to tell me something or did you just want to see if you could get a repeat of this morning's show?"

 

"No! I would never! Not that you aren't good looking or anything - you're stunning and you have a beautiful body! Not that I've seen your whole body or anything. I'm not saying I wouldn't want to because you're a really swell gal and all. But I don't just think of you as a body! You're very smart and skilled-" Steve started rambling, getting redder and redder as he spoke. 

 

"Steve, I'm just messing with you. Relax!" You giggled, "Take a deep breath and say what you came here to say."

 

Steve breathed then spoke, "We're having a small get together downstairs and I was wondering if you'd like to join us. I mean it's really kinda like team bonding time, and even though you're not officially a part of the team, you're pretty much an honorary member. Plus Pepper, Jane, Maria, and Darcy will be joining us as well."

 

"Sure, count me in. How can I deny a personal invitation from Captain America himself? Let me shower and I'll be down in a minute; I'd offer to let you join me but it seems like you might need to take a cold one and I like it hot." You teased.

 

Steve's mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of a response, you decided to spare him and let the door swing shut.

 

You quickly showered, fixed your hair, and put on a little bit of makeup. You sifted through the clothes you brought with you, finally deciding on a baby blue cropped lace top that showed off most of your cleavage and white high-waist skirt that brushed the tops of your knees and showed off a teasing sliver of your torso between the two pieces. You smoothed your skirt out, gave your reflection a satisfied nod, and headed downstairs. 

 

The team was scattered throughout the living room, kitchen, and bar; you walked past the couches and up to the bar to join the women surrounding it.

 

"Hey ladies." You smiled, sliding onto the stool between Darcy and Wanda. 

 

"Hey, you look adorable!" Wanda said, giving you a side hug. 

 

"You too; trying to get the attention of a certain someone?" You said, discreetly nodding towards Vision. Wanda blushed and quickly turned away to hide it. 

 

"Y'know, I don't think she's the only one." Darcy said from your other side, "At first, yeah your outfit is adorable, but the more I look at it the more i get this 'teasingly innocent' vibe. Like you're a naughty angel or something."

 

"I haven't the fainest idea of what you're talking about." You smirked. 

 

"Like hell you don't." Darcy snorted, "Who is it? C'mon, you gotta tell me who's caught your eye!"

 

Before she could beg anymore, Tony popped up from behind the bar. His eyes widened, not expecting you to be there.

 

"Who the hell invited you to this adult party and what the hell are you wearing?" He asked, scandalized. 

 

"Steve invited me for team bonding and last I checked these were clothes." You replied. 

 

Tony stepped from behind the bar and you turned towards him as he came to stand in front of you to block you from everyone's view. 

 

"Sugarplum, for my sake please go put on a t-shirt and some jeans. Or maybe a pancho." Tony said, shaking your shoulders. 

 

"Uncle Tony, my clothes are fine. I don't know what your so worried about anyway." You said. 

 

"Sugarplum, you are already adorable without the makeup and the clothes. But add all of that in and its like-" Tony made an explosion noise. 

 

"Ok, so I look good. Still don't see the problem." You replied. 

 

Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Ok, let me try this again. You are like a sweet, innocent bunny and every single, red-blooded male in here is like a starving wolf. They know you're single, smart, and have a great personality. If they realize you're attractive, they will try to seduce you."

 

You giggled, "You think I'm easily seduced?"

 

"First off; don't say that word, you're too young to be saying words like that. Second; don't underestimate them." Tony said, "I'm pretty sure Maximoff's catchphrase alone is some kind of a pick-up line, Wilson's a huge flirt, Barton and you have like a love/hate thing going on but that could be some weird type of foreplay for him, I'm not even sure what's going on with you and Loki but I'm shutting that down right now, then there's thing one and thing two with their forties charm and 70 year dry spell which probably makes them the most dangerous. I would have to kill one of my teammates if they seduced you and then your father would probably execute me for letting that happen to his little girl." Tony said. 

 

You snorted, "Dad barely tried to 'protect' me from Johnny; he was a little too focused on yelling at me."

 

Tony's eyes widened and his grip on your shoulders tightened, "Did Storm and you-?!"

 

You rolled your eyes, "No..."

 

Tony let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness."

 

You smirked, "Not yet..."

 

"Pepper, get me my stunning repulsors." Tony said, pulling you protectively towards him, pressing your face into his chest and glaring at the room.

 

"Pepper, get him a drink." Came your muffled voice, "And maybe a sedative."

 

\---

 

After much back and forth, Pepper was finally able to lead Tony away, shoving his drink of choice in his hand as they took a stroll outside. 

 

You grew bored so you went to sit on the couch next to Sam, he looked at you and gave a flirty smile, "Where'd Pepper take Tony?"

 

"Romantic, relaxing walk on the beach. Where'd Nat, Jane, Rhodey, Maria, Thor, and Bruce go?" You asked, Sam slung his arm over the back of the couch and let you lean into him. 

 

"Nat and Bruce are out on the porch swing, Thor and Jane are on the roof presumably star gazing, and Maria and Rhodey headed upstairs together a while ago and they both seemed to have had a few drinks." Sam replied, raising his eyebrows as you pulled your legs up and lay them across his lap. 

 

"Can't believe they left all the singles alone; Tony apparently thinks you're all after my innocence." You comment.

 

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Sam hissed.

 

You gave him a confused look, he pointed to where your legs rested on him then discreetly nodded to the chair in the corner. You looked over to see Bucky sitting forward, his breathing visible, but he wasn't even glaring at Sam anymore - he was more focused on the few inches of exposed thigh that had been revealed as your skirt slid up a few inches. 

 

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're really enjoying my outfit, Mr. Barnes." You smirked, moving your legs and causing your skirt to reveal an inch more of skin. 

 

It took him a minute, but Bucky was finally able to snap himself out of the trance you'd put him in.

 

"Just wonderin' why you're walkin' around barefoot." Bucky said, attempting to cover up his previous actions that were definitely none too pure.

 

"Less to take off later." You winked, wiggling your toes absentmindedly. 

 

"Ugh, I'm bored." Clint groaned.

 

"Let's play a game!" Darcy exclaimed, plopping down into the seat beside the unsuspecting archer. 

 

"What'd you have in mind?" Loki said, leaning forward at the mention of games. 

 

Darcy smirks, "Truth or dare."

 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Wanda asked, nervously. 

 

There was a long silence until you finally spoke, "What the hell, count me in."

 

"I'm in." Loki said, smirking at you.

 

Bucky's eyes narrowed as he stared at the trickster, "I'm down."

 

"It's been a while, but I think I still got it. I'll play." Sam said.

 

Steve shrugged, "How bad can it be? I'm up for it."

 

Pietro smiled in excitement, "I've heard of this game, I'm most definitely ready to play."

 

"Well, I got nothing better to do so might as well." Clint said, taking a swig of his beer. 

 

"Mr. Stark says I should participate in more social activities to understand human emotion on a different level so I suppose this is a good learning opportunity." Vision says. 

 

We all turned to Wanda.

 

The brunette beauty rolled her eyes and groaned, "Fine, fine, fine! I'll play."

 

"Yay! Ok, Loki you go first seeing as you're the oldest!" Darcy said. 

 

Loki rolled his eyes, "Ok, Sam Son of Will, truth or dare?"

 

Sam tapped his chin in thought until finally deciding, "Truth."

 

Loki smirked, "Have you ever tried on Roger's costume without his knowledge?"

 

Sam looked down, blushing, "Yes."

 

Steve burst out laughing, "Seriously?"

 

Sam nodded, unable to look Steve in the eye. 

 

"Feel patriotic?" You asked, giggling.

 

Sam sighed dreamily, "You have no idea."

 

Steve was laughing so hard, he had to wipe the tears from his eyes, "I think this might be my favorite game now."

 

"Moving on." Sam said loudly, "Vision, truth or dare?"

 

And so the game went on; Sam dared Vision to drink an entire bottle of the strongest stuff Stark had in the house which left the man only slightly tipsy considering what he was made of, Vision dared Pietro to bring him back something from china; he ended up bringing him dumplings, Pietro asked Darcy who she'd bed, wed, and behead between Sam, Loki, and himself (she'd bed Pietro because he's probably had at least a little bit of practice at the rate he flirts -he gave her a sly wink at this-, marry Sam because he's a cutie-pie and he can cook -Sam only gave a proud grin-, and behead Loki because apparently he's a "lil shit" -Loki just shrugged and nodded in understanding-), Darcy asked Bucky what the most reckless thing Steve had ever done was (needless to say, Buck's still pissed at him for risking his life and taking the serum to begin with "I was gone for less than a year Steven Grant Rogers!"), Bucky dared Steve not to do anything stupid for a week, Steve asked Clint what happened in Budapest, and now it was you turn.

 

"Truth or dare, Richards?" Clint asked, turning to you. 

 

"I'm feeling daring." You replied.

 

"Give our Fearless Leader a lap dance." Clint smirked, crossing his arms. 

 

Clint and you hadn't been on the best of terms since you'd come to live at the tower; especially seeing as you and Loki were incredibly close and he trusted Loki about as far as he could throw him. You narrowed your eyes at him. 

 

Clint's smirk widened, "You did promise to take Steve to a strip club and Loki said he'd pay for the lap dance, but Captain America can't be seen at a strip club and why should Loki needlessly shell out his money?"

 

Loki's face hardened, "You don't have to do this; I can kill him."

 

Clint laughed, "In a room full of Avengers? They'd be on you in five seconds."

 

"I only need three." Loki growled protectively. 

 

Bucky sat in the corner with his arms crossed thinking he might help Loki if need be. 

 

"If she's chicken that's fine. All bark no bite I guess." Clint shrugged.

 

You raised a brow, knowing if you didn't intervene there'd most likely be a fight; and Tony would be pissed seeing as he just finished redoing the floors, "Okay, I'll do it."

 

"What?!" Loki, Clint, Bucky, and Steve said in unison. 

 

"You heard me." You sassed, "JARVIS?"

 

"Yes miss Richards?" Jarvis asked. 

 

"Play 'Hallelujah' by Panic! At The Disco." You replied, coming to stand in front of Steve who already had a blush blossoming around his neck, "You okay with this, Stevie?"

 

Steve gulped but eventually nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. It'll be great."

 

You gave him a sweet smile, "Just let me know if you want me to stop, okay? Your comfort and consent matters more than some stupid dare."

 

Steve returned your smile, slightly more comfortable than he was a second ago, "I'm good, really. Just go easy on me."

 

You giggled and whispered in his ear sultrily, "I'll be gentle, Captain."

 

Steve shivered and the music started. 

 

Your hips started to sway, followed by the rest of your body; your movements fluid and easy. Steve's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly as he took in every flawless movement you made. You ran your hands from your neck, over your breasts, and down your curves, then back up again; continuing your swaying motion the whole time. You stepped towards Steve and parting his knees you slowly began weaving in between them, then you began slithering up his body to the beat. You planted your hands on his firm chest for support thus pushing him deeper into the couch cushions, his breathing visibly heavy at this point. You positioned yourself so that you were straddling Steve and his hands flew to your sides as if to keep himself grounded; his hands were huge but warm, the calloused yet soft skin of them resting on the exposed skin of your torso as he subconsciously began to rub small circles on your stomach with his thumbs. Steve suddenly realized what he was doing and dropped his hands to his side. 

 

You let your nose brush lightly up his throat, nudging his Adam's apple lightly, to his chin, along the left side of his jaw, and finally stopping to giggle in his ear, "You can touch me, Stevie-boy."

 

Steve nodded, unable to verbally respond at the moment, and let his hands return to their previous position on you. 

 

You continued dancing against Steve, eventually letting your hands wander; touching as much of his body as you could. You started by tracing his fingers then moving to his hands and arms, squeezing his magnificent biceps then giving his shoulders the same treatment, you traced his collarbones and pecs lightly, and finally let you fingers run lightly over his amazing abs which you could see -even through his t-shirt- were tensing and relaxing under your touch. The song had about thirty seconds left and you decided to up the ante. Steve's eyes widened as you rolled your hips against his and began lightly grinding on him; his breath hitched as you kept your pace ignoring his obvious arousal and need for more friction. Just as the last word of the song rung out, you gave a hard thrust; Steve's grip on you tightened (you'd definitely have a few Steve-shaped bruises that you'd have to cover up for Tony's sake) as he threw his head back and gave a long, low moan. 

 

You let Steve get his bearings before kissing his cheek and crawling off of his lap, taking a seat next to him and softly stroking the hand of his that held yours tightly. You turned and smirked at the rest of the group; Darcy and Wanda returned your smirk and both raised their glasses to you, Vision nodded in approval though he didn't understand the purpose of the dance, Sam's and Pietro's mouths hung open and their eyes were about the size of saucers, Loki just shook his head and smiled, Bucky was quiet with his mouth pressed into a thin line, and Clint held an expression that was a mix of impressed, shocked, and awed. 

 

"Its definitely his favorite game now." Sam smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Anything you really wanna see in the future? I always love hearing your thoughts and opinions! Or just drop in and say 'hello'; i always enjoy talking to you all!
> 
> I'm wondering if I should go ahead and put a rating on this? Also, would you gals and guys want smut in this story in the future? Whether you want smut or not will definitely effect the rating I put on this if I even put one on it.
> 
> You can also request in the comments here if you have a fanfiction prompt you'd like me to write or you can request and chat with me on tumblr-
> 
> www.unidentifiedanonfics.tumblr.com


	10. Hateful Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are hungover and you don't wake up alone.

"SPANGLES! I know you're in there! I swear on JARVIS' life I will kill you if you're anything but decent!" Tony yelled through your door, banging against it.

You blinked away the sleep in your eyes and looked around. You were draped across Steve's very shirtless chest, him holding you close much like a child would their favorite teddy bear. Steve's mouth was slightly open as he let out a discontented snort at the noise and hugged you closer. You weren't complaining, Steve was very warm and cuddly, but you knew if Tony caught you like this he'd have a fit and possibly send you back to your dad's (even though Steve still had his jeans on and you were still fully clothed).

 

"Stevie." You whispered, shaking his shoulder to wake him up. 

 

Steve just sighed and pulled you closer, letting out a small "mmmf".

 

Tony's protests and threats were getting louder and more violent.

 

"Steve!" You whisper shouted, smacking his forehead. 

 

The soldier jolted awake, flipping over so that he was hovering over you and looking around the room for any threats. When Steve realized there were none, he looked down at you confusedly.

 

"Get under the bed!" You hissed, pushing the super-soldier to the floor. 

 

Steve landed with a surprised yelp but managed to crawl under the bed just as Tony burst through the door.

 

"ROGERS!" Tony roared, looking around the room wildly with a repulsor locked and loaded. 

 

"Uncle Tony! What the hell?" You asked, sitting up in bed and acting as if you'd just woken up. 

 

"Where is he?" Tony asked. 

 

"Where's who?" You asked.

 

"Don't play dumb, Sugarplum. I know Rogers is in here." Tony replied, looking around the room. 

 

"And who told you that?" You yawned, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"JARVIS." Tony said. 

 

"JARVIS, is Captain America in my room?" You asked the AI.

 

"No, miss. It appears not." JARVIS replied. 

 

"What?! But you just..." Tony said, glaring at the ceiling. 

 

"It appears I was wrong, sir. My apologies." JARVIS said, answering Tony's unasked question. 

 

Tony was silent for a long moment. 

 

"Well?" You asked, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

 

"I'm ... I ..." Tony stuttered, looking around as if he were lost, "I'm sorry Sugarplum; I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just worried about you. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

 

"Uncle Tony, I know you're worried but I can handle myself. I always have." You said, but your breath caught in your throat when you saw Steve's shirt bundled up in the corner in plain sight; you knew everything would crash and burn as soon as Tony saw it. 

 

"What is it, Sugarplum?" Tony said, starting to turn around. 

 

You grabbed Tony and pulled him into a tight hug, "Nothing! I just - I love you. And I really appreciate all you're doing for me."

 

"Oh Y/n," Tony sighed, hugging you tightly as you used your powers over his shoulder to camouflage Steve's shirt, "It's always my genuine pleasure."

 

You let Tony go and gave him a questioning look, "Why're you looking for Stevie anyway?"

 

"Please don't call him that in my presence or period; its too flirtatious. Also, Sam told me you and Spangles got cozy last night." Tony said. 

 

"So ... JARVIS didn't show you any footage or anything from last night?" You asked

 

"Not yet." Tony replied slowly, "Should I be worried?"

 

"Also you thought it'd be wise to hunt him down and shoot him?" You laughed, changing the subject. 

 

"That's what all the dad's in the movies do!" Tony defended. 

 

"Well why don't you go find Steve, you dad-saster." You joked, pushing Tony from the room.

 

"Okay! Okay! I'm going! Also, Thor and Bruce made a good hangover breakfast for everyone so hurry downstairs!" Tony shouted, retreating down the hall. 

 

You let out a sigh of relief and leaned against your door as Steve rolled out from under your bed.

 

"That was close." He breathed, staring up at you. 

 

"Yeah," You giggled, "Never hidden a guy in my room before. You okay?" 

 

"Yeah," Steve chuckled, "How'd you get JARVIS to hide me though?"

 

You offered a hand to Steve to help pull him up, "Well, Captain America wasn't in my room."

 

Steve's brows furrowed in a silent question. 

 

"Steve Rogers was." You said, pushing him out the door and grabbing his shirt off the floor; returning it to it's original form. 

 

Steve smirked, "Clever girl. And thanks, by the way."

 

"For what?" You asked, pulling his shirt over his head for him considering he was still in a slightly sleepy haze.

 

"For treating me like a person. You don't treat me like Captain America or a 90-year-old clueless virgin. You just treat me like ... Stevie. And I appreciate that." Steve said, smiling down at you as you smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt while you pulled the fabric over his chest and abs. 

 

"Anytime Stevie." You smiled. 

 

"Also, thanks for the dance, doll." Steve winked, "I can see why Buc-"

 

"STEVEN FUCKING ROGERS! YOU BETTER START RUNNING BECAUSE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU'LL END UP BACK IN THE 1940s!" Tony's voice screamed from three floors away. 

 

"Oh shit!" Steve exclaimed, looking around frantically. 

 

"Guess he just saw last night's footage." You said, "You might wanna start using that super-soldier speed right about now."

 

"It's been a pleasure, ma'am." Steve said, pecking you on the forehead and taking off down the hall. 

 

You laughed and shook your head as you walked back into your room to get ready for breakfast. 

 

You pulled on a green strappy one piece bathing suit, then tossed on some jean shorts and a white t-shirt over it and headed downstairs. 

 

"Good morning!" You sung, sitting down at the breakfast table.  

 

You were met with a chorus of hungover groans.

 

"Shhhhhh! Shhhhhh! Shhhhh!" Darcy shushed you, her eyes concealed behind a pair of thick framed sunglasses. 

 

"I second that." Sam groaned, head resting face-down on the table. 

 

You smirked and sat down, "Big babies."

 

"How're you not hungover?" Natasha asked, "Did you not drink?" 

 

"Oh I was plenty drunk. But I'm also a mutant so ... Perks." You shrugged.

 

"Mornin'." Came a gruff voice, you all turned to see a very grumpy and disheveled Bucky. 

 

"You look like shit." Loki commented. 

 

"Its pretty bad when the god of lies decides to be honest." Pietro snorted. 

 

"Seriously, what happened to you? You reek of alcohol." Sam asked, finally looking up. 

 

"Apparently nothing in this damn house is strong enough to get me drunk." Bucky said, sitting down heavily, "Super-soldier serum is a blessing and a curse apparently."

 

"Be thankful; I'd kill for that right about now." Wanda said, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

 

The talking resumed and soon Thor and Bruce brought out breakfast, serving everyone. Tony came down just in time but Steve was still missing; you suspected he'd be hiding for a while. You glanced to Bucky; he was unusually quiet and distant today. 

 

"Hey," You whispered, catching his attention, "You okay?"

 

"Fine." Bucky said harshly, brushing you off and turning away. 

 

You frowned but decided not to bother him further; maybe he was just tired.

 

\---

 

After two more days you came to the conclusion that you'd been wrong; Bucky was definitely upset for some reason. 

 

Bucky stopped coming down for breakfast and wasn't laughing or smiling much, he'd join in on team-bonding time but didn't do much participating, and he always smelled faintly of alcohol. 

 

On the third day Tony decided to throw a bit of an end-of-vacation party in honor of it being everyone's last night in Malibu, and in true Stark Party fashion half of the city's population ended up in the house. 

 

Colored lights were flashing, the music could be felt through the floor, and you couldn't move without brushing against someone else's body. 

 

"I'm gonna go grab a drink!" You shouted to Maria and Jane, attempting to be heard over the music you three were dancing to.

 

Maria nodded and Jane gave you a thumbs up, signaling they'd heard you. 

 

You wove through the crowd over to the bar; there was a couple heavily making out and you diverted your eyes, rolling them in the process. They couldn't save this for later?

 

You waved over the bartender, hoping to get away from the couple as quickly as possible, "Can I get a water?"

 

"Sure thing." He responded and walked off to get your water.

 

You were suddenly bumped from behind, which caused you to accidentally bump into the couple that was making out beside you. 

 

"The fuck-" The guy growled, turning to face you. 

 

You almost started to apologize but your breath caught in your throat. It was Bucky. 

 

Bucky stared at you in surprise, lip gloss staining his mouth from the girl he'd been kissing only moments before, eyes wide and bloodshot. 

 

"Y/n." Bucky said, your name slurring on his tongue. You then noticed Thor's flask clutched in his metal hand. 

 

"Mr. Barnes, are you drunk?" You asked; enough Asgardian liquor could get even Steve drunk. 

 

"Whatta you care?" Bucky slurred, "Shouldn't you be hangin' all over Rogers right about now? Or is it Loki's turn with you tonight?"

 

"What are you talking about? What the hell is going on with you? You've been acting really weird lately." You said, genuinely confused. 

 

"What the hell is going on with  _me_?" Bucky asked, anger flashing in his eyes, "I'm not the one who flirted with someone then turned around and fucked their best friend."

 

Your mouth hung open, "Okay, now I really don't know what you're talking about!"

 

Bucky turned and pinned you against the bar, caging your body in with his own, "Really? You're gonna play dumb? I  _saw_ the lap dance you gave Steve. I  _saw_ him take you upstairs later that night.  _I saw him leaving your room the next morning without a fucking shirt on!_ "

 

Your eyes widened in realization, "Oh no, you think that ... Me and Steve ... That's not what happened! We didn't-" 

 

Bucky cut you off with a snarl, "I really don't need to hear the details, Y/N. Just go rub up on Steve; you seem to like doing that."

 

His comment hit you like a slap to the face and you stared at him, speechless for a moment. 

 

"Would you let me explain?" You finally asked, finding your voice even through your shock and slightly hurt feelings.

 

"I thought you said something about taking me upstairs?" The girl at his side whined; you'd almost forgotten she was there. 

 

Bucky looked between you and the girl silently, as if thinking. 

 

"I don't need this," You snorted, then turned to the girl, "Careful, he's recovering from a bit of a dryspell. He'll probably blow his load before you even get your dress off. That is, if he hasn't already." You looked pointedly at his crotch. 

 

"Here you go, miss." The bartender said, handing you a bottle of water. 

 

"Thanks." You said turning your back on Bucky and walking back into the crowd, ignoring the ache in your chest and the tears building in your eyes. 

 

You retreated to a corner, drinking your water and catching your breath. You weren't going to cry; not over this and not over him. It was just flirting anyway, its not like you actually cared about him.

 

You sighed and pulled out your phone, dialing a number you hadn't thought about dialing since you'd met Bucky. 

 

"Hello?" Asked the voice on the other end. 

 

"Hey, it's me. I'm gonna be back in town tomorrow. Feel like playing with me again?" You smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, opinions, and feedback! I love to hear what you guys have to say! Even if its just to say 'hi' =)
> 
> Feel free to make fic requests in the comments (sentence and pretty much any other type of writing prompts included - just make sure to specify which character you want it about and I only do character x reader pairings)
> 
> If you wanna chat or request via tumblr, you can find me there at-
> 
> unidentifiedanonfics.tumblr.com


	11. Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your call was answered ... With enthusiasm. 
> 
> Past events are in italics.

Many things could be said about Johnny Storm.

  
_Boring_ is not one of those things.

 

\---

_After the incident with Bucky, you'd left the party rather quickly (much to the rest of the team's surprise and confusion) and gone to bed. The next morning you all woke up then jumped on the plane back to New York and though you'd barely looked at Bucky, from what you had seen he wasn't looking nearly as worse for wear as you'd hoped; he wore his standard dark jeans, long-sleeved white t-shirt, hair tied back, the only change was the pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes and you smirked at the thought of him having a hangover (and all that noise you were making? Completely unintentional. COMPLETELY.)._

_The sun was setting as you walked down the steps and exited the plane; you felt a smile pull across your lips when you saw a broad figure leaning against a cherry red sports car casually._

_"Hey, Tony?" You said, turning back to the group._

_"Yeah?" Tony said, his arm slung around Pepper casually._

_"I called ahead and got a lift, so I'll meet you guys back at the tower in a bit. Okay?" You asked._

_Yeah, sure. Wait, is that Storm?!" Tony asked, pulling off his own sunglasses as if that'd help him see better._

_You saw Bucky snap to attention out of the corner of your eye as Tony began freaking out._

_"No. I changed my mind. Absolutely not. I know guys like him, Y/N. I WAS a guy like him. I know what they want and what they like; you are like fresh meat to someone like him. I can't let you. No." Tony said, crossing his arms._

_You saw Bucky smirk in satisfaction and your anger flared._

_"Tony, c'mon! I've been a really good little soldier lately; I do all my work and training without complaint, I never leave the tower unless its for business, and I never go anywhere without being accompanied by an Avenger of YOUR choosing. I think I deserve a little bit of fun with a cute guy. Plus, it's Johnny; I can handle him." You said._

_Bucky's smirk dropped at the word "fun" and you felt a small surge of victory. Petty? Probably. Did you care? No._

_Pepper smiled and placed a hand on Tony's arm, "She's right; she's been good these past few weeks, she deserves some fun. Let her go, Tony. Y/N's a smart girl; let her tame the Storm."_

_Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face, "First off, appreciate the pun. Second, as much as it pains me to say it ... Pepper's right."_

_You squealed and hugged Tony in excitement, "Ohthankyouthankyouthankyou!"_

_Tony laughed, "Go! Have fun! Just ... Be safe. Please."_

_You smirked, "I always carry condoms."_

_Natasha snorted as you turned and walked off while Tony was too shocked to respond._

_Johnny met you halfway and took your bag, flashing you a smile._

_"So how are you doing, beautiful?" Johnny said, kissing your cheek then kneeling down in front of you so you could hop on piggy-back style._

_"Much better now." You purred, letting your breath ghost over his ear._

_"Well that just isn't fair." Johnny moaned, "You know I can't bend you over the hood of my car and take you all the way right now."_

_"Who's stoppin' ya, Loverboy?" You whispered, letting your lips brush his ear this time._

_"GoodNESS! Are you trying to get me killed? I'm only a man Y/N!" Johnny growled, swinging you around to his front and bringing you face to face with himself, "Your godfather already hates me; I don't need to give him a justifiable reason for murder."_

_"Johnny," You sighed, your head dropping to his chest, "Be honest with me; do you not want me? Am I ... Undesirable? I mean I know we flirt and everything, but that doesn't mean you want me. And if you don't; fine. But tell me. I'm not going to lie; I need some fun because I really need to forget about someone who ... I thought I meant something to."_

_"What? No! How could you-? No! Look at me!" Johnny said, titling your face up so he could stare into your eyes, "I want you. I want you so badly. But ... I want to treat you right too. You're amazing and any guy that even dream's of having a chance with you should make you feel that way. So that's what I'm gonna do; I'm gonna make you feel amazing."_

_"Everyone's pretty wrong about you." You said, finally looking back up at him, "You're not such a bad guy Johnny Storm."_

_"Don't go telling the press that; I got a rep to protect." Johnny winked playfully, setting you down on the hood of his car and resting his hands on either side of you._

_You rolled your eyes, "And the moment's over."_

_"Nah," Johnny said, shaking his head slowly, "I can't do you over the hood of my car right now for obvious reasons; but I can do ... other things to you."_

_Before you could ask Johnny surged forward and captured your lips with his own. Johnny's kiss was about as hot as you thought it'd be; in both temperature and feelings, but it was also unexpectedly passionate and needy. His lips moved against yours slowly and sensuously, pulling you in deeper while his fingers tangled into your hair and you had one hand grasping the back of his neck and the other holding the right side of his jaw._

_"Stop me." Johnny pleaded against your lips. "Because I sure as hell can't."_

_"No." You whispered then pulled his lips back to your own._

_And that's where you stayed until long after the sun sunk and the moon rose; sitting on the hood of a red sports car, making out with Johnny._

\---

_Johnny took you back to the tower (you noticed he went the long way but the fact only made you smile) and walked you in. You pushed Johnny against the elevator wall, grabbed the front of his leather jacket, and reattached his lips to yours. Kissing him breathless until the elevator reached your floor._

_"I'll see you later." You said, pecking his lips once more before turning to go._

_"Aren't you forgetting something?" Johnny smirked, holding out your duffle bag to you._

_"Oh. Right!" You blushed, quickly reaching to grab it from him._

_"I'd take it all the way to your room myself but I don't think we should be testing my limits anymore today." Johnny said, handing you your bag gently._

_"Shame." You smirked and turned away once more, "Have a nice night, Johnny-boy."_

_"Wait!" Johnny said, stopping you, "Let me ... Let me take you to breakfast. Tomorrow morning. I know it's been a while since I've done the whole dating thing, and normally I'd offer to take you to dinner or lunch especially seeing as I've never taken a girl to breakfast, but ... I want to see you again. As soon as I can. I promise you-"_

_"Yes." You said, trying not to giggle at his cute attempt at asking for a date. Who knew Johnny Storm could become such a flustered, rambling mess over little 'ol you?_

_"Wait, really?" Johnny asked, eyebrows raised in surprise._

_You finally let your giggles out, "Yeah. Pick me up at seven thirty. And don't be late."_

_"Amazing. And I won't be." Johnny smiled, waving as the elevator doors shut._

_You smiled and shook your head, walking into the living room; four pairs of eyes all focused on you. Sam and Loki were lounging on the couch and watching TV while Steve and Bucky sat at the bar talking._

_"Hey." Steve said, smiling up at you._

_"Hey, everyone get back okay?" You said, taking off your coat._

_"Mostly; Pepper had to sit on Tony when he saw you tongue-fucking Storm." Sam chuckled, "Remarkably strong woman she is."_

_"You would be too if you dealt with Tony day in and day out." You joked, "Stevie, can you pass me a water?"_

_Bucky (who was still wearing those dark sunglasses) scoffed, but you ignored him._

_"Sure thing doll." Steve said, reaching across the counter and grabbing you a bottle of water._

_"You're such a sweet boy." You smiled, ruffling Steve's hair._

_"Th-thanks." Steve stuttered, blushing at your touch and compliments._

_"My pleasure." You smiled then started for your room, "Loco? You coming? Or are you and Sammy bonding?"_

_"By Odin no!" Loki said, jumping off of the couch._

_"Later boys." You said, linking an arm with Loki and going to your room._

\---

_The next morning, you left your room dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans, a flowy lace top, a pair of white booties, and a white leather jacket; dressed and ready for your breakfast date with Johnny. Only to find said man lounging on Steve's couch casually (you'd later learn from Loki that he had arrived an hour early), talking with Loki and holding a large bouquet of wildflowers._

_Loki and Johnny looked up at the sound of your footsteps; Johnny's confident smile quickly faded into a look of awe as his eyes slowly roamed over your figure, meanwhile Loki just smirked as he watched Johnny become less confident and more nervous._

_"Damn." Johnny muttered, "She always look like an angel?"_

_Loki laughed quietly, "And another one bites the dust..."_

_"Hey," Johnny said, standing to greet you and quickly passing you the flowers that had been tied with a length of red ribbon, "I ... These are for you."_

_"Where'd you find wildflowers in New York? And how'd you know they're my favorite?" You smiled, inhaling their sweet scent._

_Johnny rubbed the back of his neck and looked at you through his eyelashes, "I may or may not have interrogated Sue and Ben extensively then made a two hour trip around and out of the city to pick flowers."_

_You laughed, "They're beautiful. I love them. Let me put them in water, then we can go."_

_You did as you said you would and came back into the living room to find Loki holding Johnny at scepter-point._

_"Loki, what on earth are you doing?" You asked, somewhat amused._

_"He wanted to make sure my intentions were pure." Johnny said, his hands raised in surrender._

_You rolled your eyes, "Stand down, Loki."_

_Loki let out a displeased huff and lowered his scepter, then whispered to Johnny so only he could hear, "Hurt her in any way, shape, form, or fashion and no one within the nine realms will be able to prevent me from causing you eternal pain and suffering."_

_Johnny nodded and gave him a thumbs up, "Yes sir; eternal pain and suffering. Got it."_

_"Good." Loki smiled, patting Johnny on the back in a friendly manner, "You two kids have fun."_

_You grabbed Johnny's hand and lead him out before Steve or anyone else could threaten him further._

\---

_Over the next few weeks, Johnny showed up on a nearly daily basis just to see you.  He often came bearing flowers (Steve said that although he enjoyed the smell and beauty the flowers brought to the apartment, he wasn't sure there was enough vases or space for more. This did nothing to deter Johnny from continuing to bring several bouquets every week. Steve eventually bought a box of vases and cleared off a shelf in the living room after the counter-tops began overflowing.) or small gifts (ribbons for your hair, a set of glass bangle bracelets, a framed photo he'd secretly taken of you and Tony with your heads put together in the lab, etc.), you were always flushed and flattered and even though you repeatedly told him it wasn't necessary, he always replied with the same answer; "Shut up and let me try to at least compete with your level of amazing."_

_Johnny never failed to mention that; never passed up the chance to tell you that you were amazing. And sure, he'd call you beautiful, smart, funny, etc. But your heart always beat a little bit faster when he said that one word: AMAZING._

_It was cheesy, but it was one cheesy thing you didn't mind._

 

_It was an unspoken agreement that you and Johnny weren't exclusive and things weren't serious; he was too much of a flirt and although you were a flirt too, you were still ... recovering; thus not looking for anything serious._

_Speaking of which: you found yourself forgetting about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named when you were with Johnny; but the ex-assassin was always in the back of your mind and it only got worse after Johnny left. It didn't help that he was still your trainer and was on your and Steve's floor practically every free second he had. You tended to avoid him (seeing as these days he merely scowled at you) and thankfully you were still giving each other the silent treatment (unless he was giving you instruction)._

_But no matter what you did, you couldn't seem to rid yourself of the sharp pain that rippled through your chest whenever you thought of him._

\---

_"Hey you." You smiled, opening your door to find Johnny standing there in a nice tux, flowers and gift box in hand, "What's up?"_

_"Get dressed." Johnny demanded._

_"Pardon?" You asked, your hands going to your hips and raising an eyebrow._

_Johnny softened and smiled as sweetly as he could, "Please?"_

_You huffed and dropped your stance; he was like a puppy and you couldn't say no to him, "Fine. Just stop looking at me like you're the last puppy at the pound without a home!"_

_"Yes!" Johnny said, swooping you into a hug and planting a kiss on your cheek, "I'll go put these in water, come out when you're ready!"_

_You smiled and closed the door behind him. You showered, fixed your hair, and did your makeup, eventually coming to a standstill in front of your closet as you debated on what to wear. Tony had gotten you more clothes delivered once he'd seen your scarce wardrobe after you'd arrived ("How does Reed expect a young lady of your standing to make do with just this?! JARVIS! Order my Sugarplum all the pretty things!"), but nothing was standing out to you. Until you remembered that little number you'd bought with Natasha and Wanda when you three had gone shopping the other day._

_The dress was a deep red; almost blood colored, it was off-the-shoulder and snug as could be as it fit to your figure like a glove, it went down to a little below mid-thigh, and pushed your breasts up so that they were on nearly full display. You paired it with a pair of black heels and a matching clutch, but as you were about to walk out something caught your eye._

_A few days ago Johnny had stopped in and you two had engaged in a rather heated make-out session (he'd actually stopped by to get some files from Tony but you'd pinned him against the nearest surface as soon as he entered the tower) and he'd accidentally left his signature leather jacket there. You'd planned on returning it to him the next time you'd seen him but you kept forgetting. Now you were glad you had._

_You stepped out of your room and walked to the kitchen to find Johnny putting the flowers in a cup._

_Johnny looked up at the sound of your heels and dropped the glass cup causing water, glass, and flowers to go everywhere._

_"Where in the hell did you get that dress?" Johnny asked, stepping towards you and ignoring the crunch of glass beneath his feet as his eyes roamed over you._

_"Why? Like what you see?" You smirked, leaning back against the counter and pushing your chest even further out._

_"Like is an understatement. How in the HELL am I supposed to get through the rest of the night?" Johnny pouted._

_"You're the one that told me to get dressed." You shrugged innocently._

_"Fuck. Don't give me that innocent look; I'm trying to be a decent, responsible man here and you have no mercy. And is that my jacket?" Johnny asked, finally letting his hands come to rest on your waist._

_"Want me to take it off?" You asked, laying on the innocence as you looked up at him through your eyelashes and lets your hands run up his forearms teasingly._

_"Yes." Johnny said, though there was a definite "no" in his tone, "No! No! Stop it! I have plans for us tonight so stop teasing me! Please! That dress won't be of much use if I burn it off of you."_

_You giggled, "Okay, okay! I'll stop."_

_"Thank God." Johnny sighed, resting his head in the crook of your neck._

_"For now." You purred quietly._

_Johnny groaned and pulled away, "Little tease. That reminds me; I have something for you."_

_It was your turn to groan (though in a totally different kind of frustration), "Johnny, I've told you-"_

_"And I've told you. Now open your gift so we can get this show on the road." Johnny said, passing you the small blue box._

_You rolled your eyes but lifted of the lid._

_"Oh my God! You didn't!" You burst out laughing, pulling the two silver "bracelets" out of the box and hooking them on your finger, "Handcuffs? Seriously? You're bound and determined, aren't you Johnny-boy?"_

_Johnny smiled and stepped towards you, plucking the handcuffs from your finger, "Six months ago today was the day we met. I remember it like it was yesterday; you in a hospital gown, your cheeky comments, your father yelling at me."  
_

_"You're really thinking about my father at a time like this?" You huffed._

_"But most importantly; the handcuffs." Johnny continued, ignoring your comment, "So today, you're mine. I'm kidnapping you."_

_Before you could ask what he meant by that, Johnny had snapped one of the cuffs onto your wrist and the other onto his own; then he stood there smiling, so proud of himself._

_"You think you can just take me away? What makes you think I'll be such a willing victim?" You asked, quirking a brow._

_Johnny pulled you towards him, "I can be very ... convincing."_

_You laughed and shoved him away (though not far considering you two were literally connected), "Oh shut up you! And behave!"_

_Johnny laughed, "Okay! Let's go; I've gotta get you out of here before anyone figures out my evil plans."_

_"JARVIS? Can you get this cleaned up?" You asked, motioning towards the floor that was still scattered with the remains of the flowers Johnny had brought._

_"Yes, miss. Not a problem." JARVIS replied._

_"Thanks." You replied._

_"Sorry about ... that." Johnny said, motioning towards the mess._

_"Don't be ridiculous," You smirked, pulling him towards the elevator, "It means this dress is working."_

_You both got in the elevator and it began to descend but ended up stopping on the training floor._

_A sweaty Steve, Bucky, and Sam piled into the elevator; all of them focusing in on where yours and Johnny's wrists were handcuffed._

_"Lose the key?" Bucky blurted out harshly._

_"Purposely misplaced." Johnny glared back, pulling you closer to him._

_Johnny was very aware of what had happened between you and Bucky (and was the only one who DID know seeing as he was the only one you'd told; unless Bucky spilled the beans to someone.), and though you two weren't exclusive, Johnny still held a certain amount of affection and protectiveness for you._

_"You two are some really kinky fuckers." Sam laughed._

_You laughed, "Well, Johnny's anything but vanilla."_

_You saw Bucky stiffen at the small dig, but before he could say anything the elevator stopped in the lobby for you and Johnny to get off._

_"Bye fellas!" You waved, then turned to Johnny, "So, how're you gonna sweep me off my feet tonight?"_

\---

_Johnny had taken you to the carnival of all places, and you really couldn't have been more thrilled._

_People looked at the two of you oddly; him wearing his expensive tux and eating a candy apple and you in your fancy dress and heels as you munched on cotton candy._

_You went on all the rides, played all the games (where you won Johnny a giant ladybug plush at the ring-toss), and ate until you thought you might be sick. You ended your trip with a hot and sticky (apparently you can't eat cotton candy without getting it all over yourself) makeout session at the top of the Ferris Wheel; with several attendants telling you to stop and the crowd below wolf-whistling in approval._

_You entered the tower laughing and leaving small pecks on each other's faces when the other wasn't looking. You rode the elevator up in silence, save for your giggles._

_"I had a lot of fun." Johnny said as the elevator dinged, making no move to get off the elevator with you and instead patting his pockets for the handcuff key. He always did this after your dates; never making any move whatsoever to finish the night off with a ... well, bang. You and Johnny hadn't been intimate yet; sure, there was the make-out sessions, some groping, and you'd make him shirtless any chance you got. But you hadn't had sex yet._

_And tonight, you thought, was as good a time as any._

_"Looking for this?" You smirked, holding up the key you'd palmed off of him on the Ferris Wheel._

_Johnny looked up and he smiled in relief, "Yup! Wanna undo us so I can be out of your hair?"_

_"No." You said simply, then you threw the key over your shoulder and it fell through the cracks and down into the elevator shaft._

_"What the hell? These are Stark's anti-enhanced cuffs and that was the only key I had! I can't melt them and you can't warp them!" Johnny panicked, "Maybe Rogers has an extra key on him-"_

_You cut Johnny off by shoving him out of the elevator and marching him until his back collided with your bedroom door. Once there, you pushed your lips against his in a hot, frantic kiss._

_"I've been horny as hell ever since I got back from Malibu and you haven't been helpful in the least." You whispered, "So since you've refused to help me end my suffering, I think it's only right that you have to endure your own; if you're not gonna help me get off, then you're gonna have to sit and watch."_

_"You wouldn't." Johnny said, eyes narrowing and bulge growing._

_"Wouldn't I?" You said, batting your eyes innocently and shoving open the door to your room._

_You noted how hard Johnny's breathing had become and smirked. You laid down on your bed and began running your fingers up and down your body (making sure to use the hand secured to one of Johnny's just so you could tease him further); brushing your neck, teasing your collarbones, pinching your nipples through the fabric of your dress, sliding your palms on your hips, and finally yanking the hem of your dress up to expose your dripping cunt to the air and Johnny's heated gaze._

_"Fuuuuuuuuuuccckkkkkk." Johnny moaned, palming himself through his pants and boxers, "I thought only naughty girl's went without panties."_

_"Good girls like to have fun too." You winked as you began to tweak and play with your clit, Johnny's hand dangerously close to your tight, wet entrance._

_You began letting out high-pitched, breathy moans, as you continued to play with yourself. Your juices soaking your fingers and the comforter beneath you. After a few minutes of touching and Johnny watching you intently, you came around your fingers._

_"Let me touch you. Please. I NEED it. Can I?" Johnny pleaded, his eyes filled with lust and longing._

_"I thought you'd never ask." You said breathlessly, still recovering from your previous orgasm._

_In a flash of flames, Johnny's clothes were burned off, leaving him even more naked then yourself. Though it took some work (what with the handcuffs), with the multiple buttons and zippers on the dress you were able to slip out of it somehow ("As much as I want to burn it off, we're gonna have to keep this for future sexual adventures."), leaving your naked form covered only in Johnny's soft leather jacket._

_"I know I've said it a hundred times, but I'll say it a hundred more; you're amazing." Johnny said, looking down at you through lust-hazed eyes as he rubbed the tip of his cock on your already-sensitive clit._

_"Please, Johnny. Please." You begged, arching off the bed._

_"Shhh, shhhh. I'll give you everything you need baby." Johnny said gently, sliding a condom on before looking back up at you, "You sure about this?"_

_"Fuck! Yes!" You hissed, grinding against him again._

_"As you wish." Johnny said cockily, then slid into you to the hilt._

_You and Johnny moaned in unison; he stilled his pulsing, hard cock inside of you, letting you adjust to his size. Your tight, wet pussy engulfed him as your walls fluttered, nearly sending him over the edge. You clenched your walls around him further, smirking up at him as he threw his head back and moaned._

_"What, Storm? Can't handle the heat?" You asked cockily._

_"Baby, I'm gonna burn you up." Johnny said, regaining his composure and pulling out only to thrust back into you._

_"Johnny!" You called out in pleasure, spots dancing across your vision._

_"That's right baby, scream for me." Johnny groaned, thrusting in and out of you relentlessly._

_Johnny's skin was hot to the touch -but not uncomfortably so- as you let your fingers trail across his pecs and abs, sweat dripping down your bodies as the heat and passion in the room escalated. Johnny leaned over you resting all of  his weight on one of his forearms so as not to crush you, he wove the fingers of his handcuffed hand through your own, and pinning your clasped hands above your head he began to piston his hips faster. The tightness in your stomach was building at a blinding rate and you knew it was only a matter of time. Johnny knew too._

_"You gonna cum for me, baby? You gonna cum all over my big cock as I fuck into you? Huh? C'mon babe, use your words. I know you can." Johnny said, not stopping his thrusts._

_"Yes! I'm gonna-! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum for you!" You screamed, the coil finally snapping and a breathtaking orgasm taking over all of your senses as the pleasure filled every corner of your body._

_The sight of you writhing beneath him combined with the feeling of your soaked heat pulling him in quickly sent Johnny over the edge behind you. Johnny collapsed on top of you when he finished, the both of you trying to catch your breath in the silence._

_Johnny finally lifted his head from where it rested on your breasts, and brought your still-clasped hands to his mouth, pressing a light kiss to the back of your hand, he smiled up at you, "How do you feel?"_

_A laugh bubbled up from your throat as you stroked the relaxed muscles of his back, "Amazing."_

 

\---

 

Your dad was out of the country on business (but what else was new?) with Sue, and you'd decided to spend your day off with Alicia along with her and Ben's 2 year old son; Jacob.

 

Jacob was much like you in the fact that he had gained some form of genetic mutation from his parentage; his skin was impenetrable. It was still soft to the touch and moved just like most people's, but nothing could go through it (which you thought Alicia had to be more than thankful for considering how much safer it made him); they couldn't even draw blood from him because the needles just snapped. 

 

You sat on the floor of Ben and Alicia's apartment in The Baxter Building reading Jake one of his interactive books, causing the little boy to giggle every time your tone changed as you interpreted the different character's voices. 

 

"Your so good with him." Alicia smiled as Jake began falling asleep in your arms.

 

"What can I say? Birds of a feather, I guess." You shrugged, closing the book. 

 

"So ... You and Johnny?" Alicia asked, letting the question hang in the air. 

 

"Yeah ... Me and Johnny." You said, looking away thoughtfully. 

 

"So what's the deal?" She prompted after a few minutes of silence. 

 

"I don't ... really know?" You asked, then groaned, "It's just fun! Y'know? He's not looking for anything serious and I'm not either ... considering. I generally try not to think about it all too much."

 

"Wait, considering what?" Alicia asked, leaning forwards, "Is there ... WAS there someone else?"

 

You sighed, "Was."

 

"Who?" Alicia asked, a grin slowly spreading across her features, "Come on! You can tell me! I'm the hippest aunt you have!"

 

You laughed, "You're my only aunt!"

 

"Doesn't matter! Now spill!" She laughed.

 

"Fine! Fine. His name was-" Before you could finish, the door swung open and Ben and Johnny walked into the apartment. 

 

Jake stirred in your lap discontentedly and you glared up at the two men. 

 

"Could you two possibly be any louder?" You hissed, handing Jake to Alicia. 

 

"I don't know about us, but I know YOU can." Johnny said suggestively.

 

"Now is so not the time." You said, face-palming. 

 

"Now is always the time." Johnny replied in the same tone as before, pulling you to him and pecking you on the lips. 

 

You turned to Ben and Alicia, "We'll see you guys later. Thanks for letting me come over."

 

"You're always welcome here, Y/N." Alicia smiled. 

 

"Also you two better not get up to anything in the kitchen; we eat there." Ben deadpanned.

 

"Stop making her blush Ben, that's my job." Johnny said, tossing you a wink. 

 

"Are all men just overgrown children?" You groaned, dragging Johnny out of the apartment and into the common area. 

 

"Not ALL men. Me? Yes. But not all." Johnny said, pulling you onto his lap after he'd sat down in a lounge chair, "By the way, I don't know if I can ever forgive you for forcing me into spending time with Ben."

 

"You were both going to work out anyway; it was convenient for you to do it together!" You exclaimed, "Plus, he's not that bad."

 

"He threw a potato chip at me while I was lifting weights." Johnny deadpanned. 

 

You busted out in laughter as Johnny gave you an unamused stare.

 

"I'm sorry." You said, failing to suppress your laughter, "It shouldn't be funny. It's not funny."

 

Johnny gave you an unconvinced glare.

 

"Okay, you have to admit it's a little funny." You giggled. 

 

"Shut up." Johnny said, eyes narrowing. 

 

"Make. Me." You said, leaning in and letting your words ghost over his lips. 

 

Johnny wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you against his chest before crashing his lips against yours. The kiss was hot and searing, quickly making you breathless; it was like Johnny's kiss was a fire and it was sucking the oxygen out of your lungs. Ever since you two had sex, he hasn't been able to keep his hands off of you; not that you were complaining. Just as Johnny's hands started roaming and things were getting more heated, your cellphone began ringing. You let it go at first, thinking whoever was calling you could take a hint and wait. But after the first call went to voicemail, it only took a minute before it was ringing again. 

 

"Let it ring." Johnny murmured against your lips, as you started reaching for your cell. 

 

"Can't. Could be important. Plus, we're walking on thin ice with my uncle; you don't want him telling my dad, do you?" You asked, pulling out your phone. 

 

Johnny threw his hands up, "Fine! Answer it! Leave me high and dry!"

 

You giggled and answered your phone, "Hello-"

 

"Y/N!" Steve said, his tone panicky. 

 

"Steve? What's wrong?" You asked, concern lacing your voice. 

 

"Captain Cockblock to the rescue." Johnny muttered. 

 

"Y/N! You have to listen to me!" Steve said. 

 

"Okay! Okay! I'm listening!" You said, getting frustrated. 

 

Johnny's hand began stroking your exposed thigh; you really shouldn't wear skirts around the man. 

 

"Behave!" You mouthed. 

 

"Make. Me." Johnny mouthed back, echoing your words said only moments before. 

 

"We have a possible code Winter! Buck's lost it. We were talking but then he got up and left the tower; he looked pissed, Y/N. You need to be careful." Steve said, his words rushed.

 

"Me? Why me?" You said, panic of your own beginning to rise in your chest. 

 

"Because he's coming to The Baxter Building. He's coming for you, Y/N." Steve said, his voice quiet. 

 

You heard a _ding_ and both yours and Johnny's heads whipped around as the elevator doors slid open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? Did ya love it? Did ya hate it? Let me know! Your feedback and comments are so important to me; good or bad, its always helpful and great to hear what you think!
> 
> Feel free to request, ask questions, or just say Hi in the comments!
> 
> Or you can request, ask questions, or just say Hi on tumblr!
> 
> www.unidentifiedanonfics.tumblr.com


	12. She's Too Close For Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky realizes some things. (This chapter is from Bucky's POV.)

Bucky knew he'd fucked up. 

 

He'd fucked up _badly_.

 

_\---_

 

_After Y/N had left him standing at the bar, partially drunk, Bucky turned back to the woman he'd previously been using to occupy his time. Apparently he turned too fast, because he ended up emptying his stomach all over her shoes. Bucky cursed inwardly as she shrieked in disgust and bolted as far away from him as possible. Bucky slumped onto the nearest bar stool, the super-soldier serum had been slowly but surely burning off the Asgardian alcohol and after throwing up, he was definitely feeling very sober._

_Too Sober._

_Bucky retrieved Thor's flask from his pocket and downed its remaining contents. He couldn't say he remembers much of what happened after that._

 

\---

_Bucky woke up to a cold bed and a killer hangover. He was still wearing his dress shirt and pants from the night before and his jacket had been tossed into a chair._

_"JARVIS?" He asked, with a groggy voice and dry throat._

_"Yes, Sir?" The AI said._

_"Don't guess you could tell me what happened last night?" He asked, stretching his sore muscles carefully._

_"My data shows that you started losing your coherency not long after your fight with Miss Richards. You downed multiple shots, danced with multiple women and men, took over the DJ booth for an hour, nearly started a bar fight, then you cried yourself to sleep on the staircase." JARVIS replied._

_"Then how'd I get in here?" Bucky asked, looking around his room._

_"Mr. Wilson and Captain Rogers found you and managed to get you upstairs, but Mr. Wilson left Captain Rogers to finish putting you to bed after you confessed your love for him and attempted to kiss him." JARVIS informed me._

_Bucky groaned, "That's not going away any time soon."_

_Bucky hauled myself out of bed, took a cold shower, and dressed. Y/N's room was right next to his and he could've sworn she was making extra noise just to make his head pound._

_Just as Bucky finished packing, there was a light knock on his door._

_"Hey, Pal." Steve said, stepping into the room._

_"How ya feelin', Buddy?" Sam asked, following the blond into the room._

_"Cut the shit, JARVIS told me everything I did last night. We're not talking about it." Bucky said, slinging his bag over his shoulder._

_"But-" Steve started._

_"But nothing. We're gonna act like nothing happened." Bucky interrupted him._

_"Buck, Man, I don't think tha-" Sam began._

_"Nothing. Happened." Bucky said, a warning clear in his voice._

\---

_The flight back was silent. Bucky barely saw Y/N but from what he did see, she looked great. It pissed him off._

_How could someone he was so livid with make his stomach erupt with butterflies every time they cast a glance his way?_

_As soon as everyone got off the plane, Bucky noticed the little red sports car. Or more accurately, the guy leaning against it._

_Bucky couldn't hide the smirk that came over his face when Tony told Y/N that Storm couldn't drive her home. What can he say? He'll take the victories he can get (and if those victories involve keeping Y/N away from Johnny, then so be it.)._

_But Bucky's smirk dropped when she mentioned having "fun" with Johnny. He knew what kind of fun a guy like Johnny was into. He also knew that as soon as Pepper stepped in she'd be able to convince Tony to let Y/N go. Y/N walked away, a sexy sway in her hips and throwing a comment about having condoms over her shoulder. Pepper quickly calmed Tony down; the same couldn't be said for Bucky._

_It took everything in Bucky not to jump from the limo and drag her away from Johnny when everyone saw them making out on the hood of Johnny's car._

_At least Tony had Pepper to sit on him._

_\---_

_The team arrived back at the tower before the sun set. Steve invited Sam and Bucky back to his floor for a beer and Loki ended up on Steve's couch to wait for Y/N._

_"So, Loki..." Sam started._

_"What?" Loki asked, turning to Sam with an expressionless face._

_"What's the deal with you and Richards?" Sam asked, not beating around the bush._

_The question and possibility of an answer drew Bucky's attention away from what Steve was talking about._

_"What do you mean?" Loki asked._

_"Like, what does your relationship include?" Sam said, "I mean, are you just friends with benefits? Are you gonna keep fucking even though she's with Storm? Or are you just gonna be friends now? How are you okay with her fucking Storm?"_

_"What in the absolute fuck are you talking about?" Loki asked, his eyes turning a darker green as he began to get angry._

_"Woah, didn't mean anything by it, Man." Sam replied, raising his hands like he was surrendering, "I was just curious."_

_"Well to sate your curiosity -and anyone else's-." Loki said, glaring at Steve and Bucky, "we don't FUCK. We've NEVER fucked. She's my soulmate in the most platonic sense. We're more than best friends but we're nothing like lovers."_

_"But you're so affectionate towards each other." Steve piped up, the conversation having grabbed his attention as well._

_"Of course we are! On Asgard it is normal to show warmth to those we love, is that not the case with mortals as well?" Loki asked._

_"Well, yeah-" Sam said._

_"But you're just a bit too ... warm." Steve said, "The way you two treat each other, well, it's almost like you're a couple."_

_"Captain, Y/N is very significant to me." Loki began, "We have fought side by side, she's seen me fall into darkness and never hesitates to jump in to save me, we have revealed our hearts to each other when we couldn't bare to do so to anyone else, she's been through absolute hell but you'd never be able to tell how damaged she is because everyday she somehow manages to hide it behind a smile for everyone else's sake, and if I ever succeed in being half as loyal, kind, and compassionate as she is, then I feel I would die a great man." Loki looked Steve in the eye, his gaze steady and calm, "In conclusion; I have a deep love and appreciation for that young girl, Captain, and I want to make sure she feels it every time I see her."_

_"I'm still not sure I understand." Sam said after a long moment of silence._

_"That's because you are not meant to." Loki said._

_Bucky heard the faint DING of the elevator, along with two muffled voices and a light giggle at one point. Seconds later, Y/N rounded the corner. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks were flushed, and her hair was slightly disheveled. His heartbeat quickened without his permission and he let a glare settle on his face._

_Suddenly she was standing too close to him, with her intoxicating scent and warm skin, "Stevie, can you pass me a water?"_

_Bucky let out derisive snort; of course, all she could think about was STEVE._

_"Sure thing, Doll." Steve said, grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to Y/N with the lightest blush staining his cheeks._

_Bucky swallowed the growl that began to rise in his chest when she praised Steve and ruffled his hair._

_Oh yeah, this was gonna be a walk in the park._

\---

_Sam, Steve, Wanda, Vision, Loki, and himself were training the next day when Bucky heard the news._

_"So, wait! Y/N's one a date with Storm?!" Vision panicked, which was saying something considering Vision rarely showed any emotion at all._

_Everyone's head's snapped up at this revelation._

_"Yup." Loki confirmed, spinning his staff in a wide arc to deflect one of Pietro's Katanas, "They left for breakfast and I haven't seen her since."_

_Steve glanced down at his watch and his eyes widened, "It's two in the afternoon! Do you think she's okay?"_

_It was beyond Bucky as to how Steve was so cool with Y/N dating Johnny; Steve had never been a 'one night stand' type of guy in all the years Bucky had known him._

_"I don't mean to worry anybody but Storm is know as a bit of a player. You don't think he'd leave her somewhere or something, right?" Sam asked._

_"No, you don't have to worry about anything like that." Loki chuckled, darkly, "Mr. Storm and I had a very nice chat before they left for their date this morning."_

_Wanda shuddered as she read Loki's mind and Steve looked to her for confirmation._

_"Y/N has nothing to worry about. Trust me." Wanda said, causing the team to relax, "Just be thankful that Loki is on our side now."_

_Y/N returned later that night. No one (let alone Bucky) could ignore the bright smile on her face or the purple love-bites on her neck._

_For the first time in a long time Bucky felt the pain of regret bubbling in his stomach; what would have happened if he'd just told her how he felt about her to begin with?_

_\---_

_Over the next few weeks, Bucky saw Johnny around the tower. A lot. And the Human Torch always had his hands all over Bucky's girl. '_

 

_Shit, there I go with the 'my girl' again.' Bucky would think, before trying to distract himself._

_Johnny was always touching Y/N in some way; holding her hand, pulling her body to his own by her hips, holding her against him, his lips attached to her neck..._

_After they left for a date one night, Bucky ended up destroying half of the overflowing flower vases; thankfully Steve and Sam were there to help him clean up and Y/N didn't even notice the missing flowers._

_The hardest part was that Bucky still had to be her trainer. He had to see her at least once every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday; it was absolute torture. Every time he had to adjust her stance, grip, or position, he discovered that he would subconsciously let his hands linger on her soft skin._

_Bucky made it a habit of hanging out at Steve's as often as possible, just so he could get a sneak peek of her every now and then. It wasn't much -in fact it was pretty much  some of the worst torture he had ever had to endure-, but he'd take whatever stolen touches and glimpses he could get._

_Every day Bucky's regret grew as he saw her falling more and more for Johnny._

_\---_

_As soon as the elevator doors opened and he saw his girl, Bucky almost lost it._

_Y/N wore the sexiest red dress he'd ever seen, her legs were long and toned from all the training and her breasts looked like they were gonna pop out at any given moment (though he honestly didn't think any one of the guys in that elevator would've minded)._

_Then he saw the handcuffs._

_"Lose the key?" Bucky asked, sharply._

_"Purposely misplaced." Johnny replied, pulling Y/N closer to him._

_Sam's booming laugh cut through the building tension, "You two are some really kinky fuckers."_

_"Well, Johnny's anything but vanilla." Y/N laughed, letting her eyes dart to Bucky._

_'Fuck, she thinks I'm "vanilla"?' Bucky thought, 'Of fucking course she does, you're from the fucking 40s, Man!'_

_Before Bucky could even think of a comeback, she was gone._

_"I can't believe she fucks that tool on a regular basis." Bucky seethed, punching the wall of the elevator._

_Sam raised an eyebrow at the soldier's outburst but didn't say anything._

_Steve looked from Bucky to the new dent in the wall, then simply said, "They haven't fondued yet."_

_Sam and Bucky both eyed Steve curiously._

_"What? We talk!" Steve said, defensively._

_\---_

_Unfortunately, Thor's floor was right above Steve's. Which meant that by 3 AM Bucky was cursing the super-soldier serum and all its effects. Especially the enhanced hearing._

_From the moment they got off the elevator and she mentioned touching herself, he knew he was fucked._

_Bucky could hear her fingertips moving along her exposed skin and the fabric of her dress, the rustle of fabric as she pulled her dress up (and apparently she hadn't been wearing panties the entire evening; that includes when they had their little run-in in the elevator), her fingers sliding into her audible wetness, and finally the sound of her making herself cum._

_Bucky felt so fuckin' dirty, like a complete perv; though by the tent he had pitched in his sweats, you wouldn't be able to tell. It's not like he didn't try to not listen; he sandwiched his head between two pillows, stuffed cotton balls into his ears, and even put on some loud music at one point._

_But no matter what he did, her sweet little moans and soft cries pierced through his defenses and made their way into his ears._

_The sounds she made were sweeter than any music he'd ever heard._

 

_Needless to say, Bucky didn't get any sleep that night._

_\---_

Steve had issued a team-wide day off since everyone had been training so hard. 

 

Steve, Sam, and Bucky had decided to kick back with a couple of beers, some takeout, and the baseball game. 

 

"Hey, I think we're running pretty low." Sam said, gesturing towards the empty beer bottles on the coffee table. 

 

"Looks like, want me to go on a run?" Steve offered. 

 

Sam waved him off and stood, pulling on his coat, "Nah, I got it. Anything else you guys want while I'm out?"

 

"Some hot wings and maybe some hot dogs?" Steve asked, hopefully.

 

Sam rolled his eyes, "Damn super-soldiers. Gonna eat me outta house and home!"

 

Sam left so Steve and Bucky resumed their couch-lazing, but both of them grew alert at the sound of the elevator opening. 

 

Wanda's smiling face popped out from behind the corner, "Hey guys! Have either of you seen Y/N? Vision and I decided to go shopping and we wanted to know if she'd like to come. "

 

Bucky shook his head and turned back towards the TV. The last thing he needed to do on his day off was think about Y/N.

 

"I think she's at The Baxter Building with Johnny visiting her aunt, uncle, and cousin or something." Steve answered, returning Wanda's friendly smile. 

 

"Aww! That's so good for her! She's been working really hard lately with her powers, she deserve's to see her family for the day. Not to mention Johnny." Wanda said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

 

"Yeah, she does." Steve nodded in agreement, "Her and Johnny seem to be doing pretty great together. Honestly, I was kind of worried about him at first. But as long as he treats her right, he can keep his legs as far as I'm concerned."

 

Wanda laughed, "Yeah, well, if he hurts her you're gonna have to take a number. But I don't think he will; I've peeked into his mind a few times and he absolutely adores her."

 

As Wanda and Steve gushed over Johnny and Y/N, Bucky could feel all of his anger and suppressed emotions begin to bubble up. 

 

How could Y/N feel something for someone like Johnny Storm? What happened to _them_? What happened to _Bucky_ and Y/N? Was he the only one that felt it? No, he refused to believe that. But then why had she slept with Steve? And how was Steve so okay with Y/N dating Johnny? How could any man be okay with something that?

 

As soon as Wanda left, Bucky turned to Steve. 

 

"How are you doing this?" Bucky asked, his eyes narrowed. 

 

"Doing what?" Steve asked around a mouthful of pizza. 

 

" _This_! How are you coping with Y/N and Johnny being a couple?" Bucky asked, accusingly. 

 

"Um, I dunno. I guess I'm just really happy for them?" Steve asked, confusion written plain across his face. 

 

"Bullshit. We've known each other nearly our entire lives and I can confidently confirm that Steven Grant Rogers has never pulled a 'hit it and quit it' in his entire life!" Bucky said, crossing his arms, "Nor would he ever, seeing as he's too emotional and easily attached for that shit."

 

Steve choked on his pizza, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

 

"You and Y/N! That's what I'm talking about!" Bucky shouted, standing up. 

 

"Buck," Steve said, slowly, "There is no Y/N and I. We're just friends."

 

"So, what? It's like 'friends with benefits'?" The brunet asked, "Does Storm know you're fucking Y/N?"

 

"What?!" Steve asked, his voice laced with scandal as he stood as well, "No. No! Y/N and I have never had sex with each other! Where is this even coming from?"

 

"Don't lie to me, Rogers!" Bucky  roared, jabbing a finger into his friend's chest, "When we were on vacation in Malibu I saw how much you enjoyed that lap dance, how you two cuddled up to each other for the rest of the night, and I even saw you take her upstairs. I thought it was just you being a good guy. So you can imagine my surprise when I saw you leaving her room the next morning without a fucking shirt on!"

 

Relief washed over Steve's face, "Oh thank goodness! Buck, no! You got it all wrong! Y/N was really drunk that night;  _really_ drunk, like _Stark_ drunk. After I carried her to bed she begged me not to leave so I ended up sleeping with her. Which was all we did; _sleep_."

 

"Then why was your shirt off?" Bucky asked. 

 

"Because I ... I got really hot in the middle of the night." Steve blushed, because if anyone could get embarrassed about their body temperature, that someone would be Steve. 

 

As soon as Bucky processed Steve's words, the impact that his own actions had on his current situation hit him like a bus. 

 

It was all his fault. If he had just listened to her at the party that night, none of this would have happened; she wouldn't have called Johnny, Johnny wouldn't have asked her out, and she wouldn't be in love with the playboy.

 

"Fuck!" Bucky yelled, "It's all on me! She's with _him_ and it's all my fault!" 

 

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, "Buck, calm down and tell me what's going on."

 

"Y/N tried to tell me that nothing was going on between you two but I didn't listen! I might as well have shoved her into Storm's arms myself!" Bucky said, pacing the room anxiously, "I have to see her." He grabbed his coat off the back of the couch and pulled it on. 

 

"Buck, I don't think that's such a good idea right now." Steve said, blocking his best friend's exit. 

 

Bucky felt his anger bubbling and a darkness itching to break free at the back of his mind, "What?"

 

"I-I think you should wait til she gets back. Maybe when you're not so-" Steve said. 

 

Bucky shoved Steve against the nearest wall, holding the blond in place with the forearm of his left arm pressed snugly against Steve's neck, "No one, not even you, can keep me from her. You can try; handcuff me, lock me up, put me in a hole. Makes no difference to me; I am The Winter Soldier and _she_ is my mission."

 

Bucky let Steve go and the Captain dropped to the ground, coughing and wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. Bucky stepped over him and out of the apartment. 

 

It was time for him to get his girl back.

 

Even if the soldier had to take her by force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I'll get back on that semi-regular schedule I had going for a while there!
> 
> I love hearing what you guys think and just chatting with you in general! Feel free to comment below and/or visit me on Tumblr!
> 
> UnidentifiedAnonFics.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work; I don't write fanfic much but I got this idea and it seemed really fun! Let me know what you think and if I could improve something.


End file.
